Un Secreto, una Rosa y un 'Te Quiero'
by Mon FG
Summary: Todos sabemos que la mayoría de los fics RinxLen terminan en twincest.. Pero, ¿qué pasa a la mañana siguiente, cuando deben enfrentar la realidad? TERMINADO.
1. Prólogo

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**  
****Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

Prólogo

Luego de una noche agitada (y ustedes, mentes morbosas, saben a lo que me refiero), los primeros rayos del sol vespertino iluminaron el rostro del joven Kagamine de cabellos rubios. Completamente inmóviles, dos siluetas idénticas reposaban en perfecto silencio. La jovencita de rostro igual al de su gemelo, cual imagen frente a un espejo, mantenía su delgado brazo alrededor del pecho de su reflejo, en el débil rastro de un abrazo. Sus cuerpos desnudos se escondían bajo las blancas sábanas de una cama cualquiera, mas las sonrisas de sus rostros, aún dormidos, revelaban que esa no había sido '_sólo una noche más_' en sus vidas.

Perezosamente, el gemelo masculino abrió los ojos. Estos recorrieron el cuarto en el que se encontraban, finalizando dicho recorrido en su pecho, donde descansaba su mano gemela, la de Rin.

Una tenue sonrisa fue dibujada por sus labios, recordando lo vivido la noche anterior, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por un semblante serio, preocupado por las consecuencias de sus actos, recordando la otra parte del cuento, el oscuro secreto de la experiencia vivida.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, y con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, Len levantó su humanidad de la cama en la que se encontraban. De puntillas, el rubio fue al baño a por una ducha fría, aún indeciso de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

"_Mi gemela, que tanto la quiero… Esto está mal…"_

Una lágrima fue soltada por sus ojos aguamarina. La escurridiza se mezcló al instante con el agua del grifo. Sin duda, la luna pasada presenció la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero también fue espectadora del secreto que debería ser guardado por ambos desde ese momento hasta la tumba. Porque no sólo había infringido la norma de su anillo de la pureza, sino que había perdido la virginidad ¡¡con su gemela!! Él debería seguir usando ese anillo, sin importar que haya roto una promesa de vida y cometido un pecado imperdonable, no era momento de levantar sospechas quitando ese anillo de su dedo, y menos si su hermana pensaba hacerlo. Debía guardar un secreto que nadie más podría entender, algo que lo convertiría en un cínico*.

Tras un buen rato bajo agua fría, el rubio ya trazó el plan "suicida" al que llamó 'La Solución'. Terminó su baño, se puso los pantalones e hizo lo que sólo el peor de los idiotas haría: Salir corriendo.

Unos pantalones Jean azules y una cadena de oro con una clave de sol como dije, adornaban su cuerpo que parecía esculpido por dioses en ese momento. Su camisa blanca y sus zapatos negros habían quedado extraviados quién-sabe-dónde.

Tomó una rosa amarilla del jarrón frente a la ventana del dormitorio, y la colocó en el lado derecho de la cama, dejándola reposar junto a la delicada mano de su gemela. Sacó su móvil amarillo del bolsillo, y escribió claramente: _"Te quiero, Len"._ Dejó el aparato encendido al lado de la rosa, y contempló por última vez a su copia perfecta, antes de cerrar la puerta en aquella triste despedida.

* * *

Cínico*= Un enfermo mental, despiadado, descarado, desvergonzado, caradura, falso, hipócrita.

Como aniversario de que este es mi décimo fic en FF, les traje lo que sería una continuación a Spice!, o mejor dicho, a la mayoría de los fics de aquí que terminan en Twincest. Espero que os guste, tengo grandes planes para este fic, y sí, mi prólogo me quedó algo corto, pero en breve estaré subiendo el primer capítulo.


	2. Día I

Ukyo-san:  
Grandes mentes piensan igual. Hey! Yo siempre te respondo los reviews, ¿te llegó mi respuesta a lo de porqué califiqué el Lemon ese como T y no M? Parece que alguien debe revisar su bandeja de entrada (88)

¿Un fic en inglés? ¿Afterspice no será? Pues sí, lo he leído, pero honestamente, lo que yo tengo planeado me gusta más :P Y sí, esta es una sincera pregunta que ha crecido cada vez que termino de leer un fic. ¿Yo soy SAM? La conozco, lloré como vaca cuando la vi. *Se pregunta que tiene que ver esto con su fic*

Angel Dark Fire:  
Me enorgullece decirte que: ¡¡NOO!! Nadie se suicidará en este proyecto, creo que ya he traumado suficiente a mis lectores con suicidio, tragedia, muerte, etc. Quiero explorar nuevos territorios. El drama es algo nuevo para mí.

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**  
Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día I:**

Horas después, una Rin Kagamine fue cruelmente despertada de su 'sueño de belleza', cuando su palma rozó una de las espinas de aquella roza color oro. Observó su mano con desgana, y cómo, desde un punto caía una solitaria lágrima de sangre. Apretó la mano con su fortaleza característica, cuando se percató de la ausencia del joven de rostro similar, provocando más dolor en su mano, casi inconscientemente. Lanzó aquella flor al suelo, lejos de su vista, estaba más interesada en el aparato celular que en aquella planta muerta.

Miró las letras escritas durante unos segundos, sin comprender realmente el significado de éstas.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, la hizo caer en cuenta de que la ropa de Len estaba perdida, al igual que su persona.

Sumida en la incredulidad, se levantó de aquella cama, cubriendo sus intimidades con aquellas pálidas sábanas. Inspeccionó el cuarto, el baño, la sala de estar y la cocina, todo el apartamento en general, buscando una respuesta... o al menos una pista, de lo que en realidad necesitaba encontrar. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No encontró más que un plato de omelette de huevos frescos sobre la mesa, el cual devoró sin piedad antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

Ya vestida y arreglada, la adolescente se encontraba recostada en el sofá color crema, con el televisor apagado y reflexionando profundamente sobre la sorpresa de aquella mañana. Ella aún no entendía la magnitud de la huída, ni las razones, sólo tenía ese horrible presentimiento latente en su pecho, y aquellos revoltijos en el estómago, que nada tenían que ver con los huevos de hace rato.

La posibilidad de que Len-kun la haya dejado abandonada era algo en lo que se prohibió a si misma pensar. Sí, Len ya había abandonado a muchas luego de conseguir su propósito, entre ellas se citaba a Luka-chan y a una dichosa Miku Hatsune, quienes aún escondían sentimientos hacia él, pero Rin era su hermana, y ésta había sido SU idea… tenía que ser diferente con ella… ¿no?

"¿No le había prometido él que siempre estarían juntos, como uno?"

En ese momento sintió como si de un golpe la hubieran bajado de las nubes en las que había estado flotando desde la noche anterior y arrastrado hasta la tierra, la tierra maldita a la que había olvidado que pertenecía. Ahora, negar la posibilidad del abandono permanente era inútil.

En esa soleada mañana de domingo, que ya no era mañana sino tarde y ya no era soleada sino que llovía torrencialmente (o al menos lo hacía en Rin). A ella nunca le había costado mantener la compostura, pero cuando de su gemelo se trataba, perder los estribos no era cosa de otro mundo.

"Len-kun"

Llegado un punto, recordó la rosa que había lanzado en la confusión de aquella mañana. Como una maniática, revolcó la habitación buscando aquella rosa, y aunque había otras tantas frente a la ventana, ESA era especial por motivos obvios. Cuando sus ojos buscaron tras la puerta, en la perfecta esquina reposaba la blanca camisa de Len (la razón de sus estancia allí es algo que no voy a mencionar). Limpia, no, mejor dicho, impecable, al acercar la nariz, la esencia frutal que acompañaba siempre a su gemelo era algo fácil de distinguir. ¡¡Y pensar que en la noche anterior ella se había sentido parte de aquella dulce fragancia!! Eso ya formaba parte de un lejano pasado que tal vez nunca más podría revivir…

Cuando por fin encontró la rosa deseada, soltó un suspiro, uno que reflejaba la melancolía y confusión que llevaba dentro de ella como una bomba de tiempo, y cuyo reloj ya había iniciado su marcha regresiva.

La observó cuidadosamente, y encontró en las puntas rastros de su sangre seca. Luego miró sus manos, también marcadas, recordando que ésta fue la razón de su despertar.

La oscuridad a la que se sumergió el lugar sorpresivamente, le recordó que el día se le había escapado en un suspiro, y su estómago pedía comida a gritos… No recordaba la última vez que ella había cocinado, Len-kun acostumbraba cocinar para ella, pedir comida rápida, acompañarla a la escuela y obligarla a estudiar. Su ausencia significaría que ella debería empezar a hacer todo por sí misma… Se encontraba sola.

Sumergida en la negación, fue a prepararse un sándwich, lo único que podía preparar sin ayuda de su hermano. Ya con el estómago tranquilo, no hizo más que tirarse a descansar en la cama, tratando de no pensar en lo que la esperaba al día siguiente.

*********

**Gente… era esto, o un fic de terror, cuya existencia futura aún no he terminado de descartar.  
Ah! Por cierto, ya entendí cómo funciona el libro de visitas, y sé que he recibido en total 400+ a mis historias, mientras que sólo unos pocos valientes se animan a comentar. ¿Por qué no hacer una excepción, y contarle a Moon que están pendientes?**

:||Moon Kagamine||: Transmit –Rin Kagamine- (88)


	3. Día II

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día II:**

El reloj de pared marcaba las 4:17 AM cuando la rubia abrió los ojos. El edificio se encontraba descansando en completo silencio cuando ella, inconsciente del horario, empezó a alistarse para el largo día que estaba por empezar. Cayó en cuenta de que había quedado dormida en vaqueros y ropa diaria, por lo que le sería necesaria una ducha para despertarse y quitar la tontera del día anterior.

Ella era Rin, y no iba a permitir que un idiota tamaño baño como su hermano la hiciera caer en la depresión, pero antes se dio el lujo de llorar un ratito más bajo el grifo.

Cuando ya se encontraba limpiando su dentadura, una detenida mirada al espejo la hizo imaginar a Len frente a ella. Dejó caer al suelo el cepillo, y posó su mano en el espejo, en un desesperado intento de sentir de nuevo a Len, de tocarlo, de hacerlo suyo una vez más…

Sacudió la cabeza haciendo huir el desubicado deseo. Después de todo, solo había pasado un día desde su partida, y si ese inútil la estaba espiando, más le valía dejar de mostrarse tan necesitada, tan dependiente.

Pero desde que su reflejo había empezado a complacer de sobremanera sus deseos y caprichos, la vida sin su sirviente personal podría volverse muy melodramática. De cualquier manera, ese lunes había escuela, y al menos debía intentar no parecer tan patética frente a sus compañeros de curso.

Próxima tarea: vestirse. Una de las pocas cosas que Len nunca había hecho por ella, no si quería conservar la cabeza pegada al cuerpo.

Listo. Arreglada, peinada, con los libros preparados, y dispuesta a darse el desayuno de su vida… Cuando contempló la nevera cruelmente vacía. Recordó que los domingos por la tarde Len iba a comprar. Mientras lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, su necesidad de él aumentaba. Y ella lo sabía. De nuevo, una Rin muy malhumorada no tuvo más remedio que partir al instituto con el estómago vacío. Libros en mano y mochila a la espalda, era la primera vez en años que la joven cargaba con sus propios útiles. Y se sentían tan pesados… Esta solía ser otra de las tareas del gemelo Len.

En el elevador, su persona se encontró con la de Neru Akita jugando con el celular, para variar. Sin mirarla a la cara, estaba dispuesta a dar el mismo saludo que Rin y Len habían escuchado todos los días durante los dos años que llevaban viviendo en aquél apartamento. Y es que la joven Akita nunca mostró interés en entablar una charla, y menos una amistad, con los reflejos de ojos claros.

Ella era una de las pocas jovencitas que no mostraban interés en tener algo con su gemelo, por lo que Rin ya le había tomado simpatía.

-Buenos días, Kagamine-ikka.  
-Hoy estoy sola, Neru-san.  
-Oh!, pues entonces buenos días a ti, Kagamine Rin.

No la había mirado ni medio segundo. La curiosidad invadió a la Kagamine y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿No quieres saber dónde está Len-kun?  
-Si quieres dime, pero no tengo por qué preguntar el paradero de Kagamine Len.

-...  
-De todas maneras, ni yo sé donde estará metido…ni con quién.

Las últimas palabras las escupió con esfuerzo, no quería ni imaginárselo. Pero era la verdad, Rin desconocía el paradero de su otro 'yo'. Y cuando Len estaba ausente, Rin ya no tenía sirviente a quién mandar. El muy bastardo, con su partida se llevó parte de su gemela.

Mientras descendían en dirección a la planta baja, la rubia Kagamine se puso a pensar cuándo fue la última vez que permaneció apartada de Len… Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Finalmente. Bajó del ascensor y se dirigía hacia la calle, cuando la de ojos color miel la hizo voltearse con una pregunta:

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?  
-Pues porque 'olvidó' su teléfono en casa.  
-Nee…

Ya se disponía a partir, cuando volvió a hablar, casi en un susurro.

-Buena suerte, Kagamine Rin.  
-Arigatou…_la necesitaré. _

Salió por fin a la intemperie, camino a la escuela. Fue cuando debió cruzar una avenida que sintió la soledad en su mano derecha, la mano que Len siempre tomaba para cruzar las calles, o con cualquier otra excusa. ¡¡AHH!! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tonto… por su propio bien.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos a pie, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había sido la primera en llegar al salón. Disfrutó de unos minutos de silencio, cuando una voz retumbó en la sala, sacándola de su tranquilidad, por el simple hecho de escuchar ese chillido que aquella loca tenía como saludo:

-¡¡OH!! ¿Mis ojos me fallan o ya no veo doble? ¿A qué se debe tu soledad, Rin? Será que por fin Len superó su trauma de jugar a la princesa y el esclavo…  
-Era un _sirviente_. Y para serte franca no sé donde está.  
-Qué humor el tuyo, Kagamine-chan. La ausencia de tu _precioso _gemelo te ha vuelto más huraña que de costumbre.

Cualquiera se sorprendería con lo molesta que puede llegar a ser una llamada Megurine Luka, cuando ningún chico para ligar está cerca. Pero eso era algo así como un secreto, algo que sólo sabían ella, Rin, y ustedes, claro está.

Las preguntas y bromas sobre la soledad de Rin y la ausencia de Len por parte de los chismosos que no faltan, no cesaron en lo absoluto. En ese día, la joven pudo hacer el conteo total de ilusas que Len había engatusado con su sólo mirar. Los números eran alucinantes, pero es que esa mirada… Esa descarada mirada en la que sentía que te devoraba con los ojos, que te desnudaba entera en un parpadeo, esa mirada devastadora que ni siquiera su hermana pudo resistir. Esa mirada que debería estar prohibida. **[Para más información sobre la mirada, visiten mi perfil, tengo la foto como avatar]**

La peor parte del día fue la hora del almuerzo, Rin y Len siempre almorzaban en el patio, pero ella no iba a almorzar sola el día de hoy…

Buscó con la mirada a Akita y se sentó a su lado tan pronto la vio sin pedir siquiera permiso. A ésta pareció no importarle, pero Mikuo, Akaito y los gemelos Haine se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa, convirtiéndola a ella en el centro de las miradas.

-¿A quién debemos agradecer tu compañía? ¿Tan solita te dejó Len?-preguntó Akaito con voz sensual, que no surtió efecto en la rubia.  
-Cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate un comentario, baka.

Los gemelos rieron a coro, mientras Aka miraba hacia otra parte. Las miradas que se lanzaban esos gemelos morenos provocaron a Rin un vuelco en el estómago y unas ganas de ponerse a llorar, las cuales aguantó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Len, si me haces lo que hizo el rubio ese, juro que te mato, ¿oíste?

Ese Len se limitó a sonreír con timidez. Rin Kagamine les sonrió a ambos, era como si estuviera viendo el pasado…tan remoto…

-Ya enserio, ¿no nos comentarás a dónde fue a parar tu gemelo? Todos se preguntan…  
-Créeme que aunque lo supiera, no se los diría.  
-O sea que no tienes idea.  
-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea MI hermano?  
-¡Hey! Nosotros sólo…

Fue suficiente. Golpeó el puño contra la mesa, levantó su cuerpo con la bandeja entre las manos cuando…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que hace un minuto era un delicioso plato de fideos de arroz, había pasado a adornar el traje plateado con toques verdes de una chica del cabello con el mismo color. Y había solo una palabra en el mundo para describir la situación en la que se encontraba: _Perfecto._ **[Y lo digo sarcárticamente, que conste]**

Una peliverde muy enojada no tardó en gritar:

-¡¡TONTA!! ¡Mira nada más lo que has hecho!  
-¡Miku! Gomenn, yo…  
-¡Calla!

La de ojos verdes tomó un plato de natto fresco, perteneciente a un chico que desafortunadamente pasaba por allí. Y antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar, el natto pegajoso ya formaba parte de su peinado.

-¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDAAA!!-Gritaron desde el fondo de la cafetería.

Y no faltó más para que una batalla campal se desatara en pleno terreno escolar.

Minutos después, una Rin Kagamine y una Miku Hatsune se encontraban en la dirección frente a Gakupo Kamui, el respetable director de la institución.

-¡Una semana en DETENCIÓN!  
-¿QUÉ? Pero si yo tengo práctica de baile y…  
-¡Dos semanas en DETENCIÓN!  
-Señor Gakupo yo debo prepararme para las audiciones de canto y…  
-¡TRES SEMANAS EN DETENCIÓN!  
-Pero…Nosotras…  
-¿Jovencitas, les apetece pasar el resto del año lectivo castigadas?  
-No, señor Gakupo-dijeron al unísono.  
-¡¡ENTONCES LÁRGUENSE DE MI OFICINA ANTES DE QUE SE ME OCURRA UN CASTIGO PEOR!!

¿Dije respetable? Lo siento, quise decir ABOMINABLE. Y sí, en mayúscula.

La chica de coletas salió corriendo, pero cuando le tocaba a Rin…

-Alto ahí, rubita.  
-¿Si profesor?  
-¿Tienes idea del paradero de tu hermano?  
-A decir verdad, no tengo ni la más pálida idea, profesor.  
-Ajá… Te veo algo cansada, Kagamine. No te haría daño quedarte mañana en casa a descansar…

La sorpresa la hizo tardar unos segundos en contestar.  
-Muchas gracias.

Al parecer, el efecto Len Kagamine tenía resultado tanto en mujeres como en algunos hombres… Más le valía usar esto para su beneficio.

Rin Kagamine estaba hecha pedazos, derrotada hasta el espíritu cuando llegó a casa a duras penas.

_-Tadaima_-susurró, pero recordó que no estaba nadie para recibir su llegada. Esa chica necesitaba comprarse un perro, una mascota, o cualquier cosa que la entretenga tiempo completo.

La esperaban montañas de tarea acumulada en el escritorio, había olvidado pasar por el supermercado, la casa estaba hecha patas para arriba por el desorden, el miércoles empezaba la detención… Y ella no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Len. Sin darse cuenta había empezado con las tendencias de autocompasión, cuando ella misma se golpeó el rostro y obligó a entrar en razón. Ella NO era una debilucha romántica y yandere como Miku. ¡Rin Kagamine era tsundere y con orgullo! No importa lo que pase, ella TENIA que conservar la compostura.

El ocaso se despedía del día que gracias a Osiris ya había terminado, ese día que había sido bastante malo, y no hay nada peor que iniciar con el pie izquierdo **[Je… juego de palabras].**

Se prometió a si misma hacer buen uso del día libre que le había sido otorgado, y poner en orden su vida a partir de ahora. ¿Qué pensaría Len de ella si la veía en ese estado?

"_Esa no es mi princesa"_

Las palabras se formaron con facilidad en sus pensamientos. Ella no podía estar así… ella no…

O al menos eso pensó antes de quedar dormida sobre la alfombra de la sala.

* * *

**¡Ajajá! Este cap fue largo, raro y extraño, mucho no me gustó, pero ya sé perfectamente los sucesos del día III y IV, les gustará…**

**No quería tirar de una las cartas sobre la mesa, pero Ukyo-san me pidió algo largo, y algo largo le di. Poca acción, cierto, pero esperanza gente, tengo buenas ideas en la cabeza… Sólo diré que se entusiasmarán tanto como yo cuando recibí sus reviews *Recuerda que saltó como liebre y se puso muy feliz cuando recibió los comentarios y que la gente la calificó como historia y autora favorita* Eso me pone muy feliz, ustedes realmente me alegran el día :3**

Tanto, que cuando leí sus comentarios a las 3:00 AM, los respondí, leí un poco y a las 4:17 AM, inicié este fic. [También es el inicio del duro día de Rin].

Gente, yo NO DORMI y estoy HIPERACTIVA… Lo que pueden hacer dos tazas de café.

Pobre Rin, casi y me da lástima, si supieran lo que se le viene encima T-T

No, no la mataré ni la haré sufrir físicamente… creo O-o

Como dije, esto será Drama y no tragedia.

:||Moon Kagamine||: Shangri-La –Rin&Len Kagamine- (88)


	4. Día III

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día III:**

Con delicadeza, los ojos de Rin Kagamine se abrieron en la mañana lluviosa del martes. Por la ventana, solo se podía apreciar la niebla y lo único que se oía era el llanto imparable del cielo. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces hasta que decidió levantarse del suelo. Había quedado dormida sobre la alfombra color crema de la sala de estar.

Observó su cuerpo y comprobó que su estado era lamentable. Un fugaz vistazo por el salón comprobó que su apartamento estaba en condiciones similares. Lo primero que haría hoy, luego de alistarse con ropa cómoda para la limpieza, sería el aseo de su cuarto. A estas alturas lo encontraba tan sucio, por el hecho de haber cometido allí un pecado que en otras épocas se pagaría con la muerte. Era impuro. Y entonces, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el anillo que portaba su dedo anular.

-"Pureza…"

Aquél anillo había sido portado con orgullo por ella desde los doce años, cuando gemela y gemelo los recibieron de parte de sus padres al independizarse y vivir lejos de casa por cuenta propia. Claro, las cuentas bancarias de sus padres empezaron a ser cruelmente maltratadas desde ese momento.

El anillo representaba el compromiso de llegar al matrimonio en virginidad, abstinencia, y aunque en la escuela tenían sus dudas, ni Len ni Rin rompieron las reglas del simple pacto, hasta el día sábado de la semana pasada.

Pero ahora, esa joya representaba una mentira, conservarlo sería más maquiavélico que el hecho de quitárselo por caer en la tentación. Por eso, se quitó el accesorio del dedo y lo colocó sobre la mesa de cristal, antes de ir a asearse.

El simple hecho de mirar el cuarto que parecía haber sido arrasado por un tsunami, le refrescó la memoria para su desgracia, lo que la hizo apretar con más fuerza de la necesaria la escoba en su mano derecha.

La vibración del teléfono móvil en el suelo frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, se agachó y leyó con claridad:

"_Llamada entrante--Megurine Luka"_

De inmediato atendió la llamada del celular se su gemelo, y pronunció un _"¿…Sí?"_ con la voz más masculina que le salió.

"_Etto, yo solo quería saber cómo estabas, y aunque me dijiste que me alejara de ti…Tu hermana Rin, tus novias de turno y los demás en general te extrañamo…extrañan. No sé por qué te lo digo, no debería importante lo que hagas con tu vida pero… Yo…Es decir… Ano… ¡¡LEN!!"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Di algo, por favor, antes de que pierda la cordura"_

Rin sólo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que abruptamente colgó la llamada dando la conversación por terminada.

Len le había dicho hace unos meses que entre él y la pelirrosa no había nada serio, y ésta le creyó porque el rubio no parecía interesado en ella para nada…confió ciegamente, y ahora le venían con el cuento chino de Luka y Len… ¿qué otras cosas había de su hermano que ella no sabía?

Se quedó viendo el teléfono por un rato, y decidió entrar a la carpeta de mensajes. Lo que leyó la dejó atónita, no hizo falta hurgar mucho para darse cuenta de que ésa era más información de la que su cerebro podría procesar.

La furia se apoderó de ella, obligándola a estampar el teléfono con toda su fuerza contra la pared, destrozándolo en miles de pedazos.

Esos mensajes demasiado explícitos dejaban en claro que las posibilidades de que Len haya sido puro alguna vez eran poco creíbles, nulas, tan remotas, para Rin. Ahora al menos había comprendido que como Len ya había ligado a medio instituto, la usó a ella para saciar su hambre, a la mañana siguiente le dieron remordimientos, y optó por salir corriendo como el cobarde que era.

"_Maldito mentiroso…"_

Ni se dignó a recoger los pedazos del aparato roto cuando por fin decidió empezar con la limpieza, harta de comerse la cabeza pensando en el hipócrita, cínico, desgraciado, bastardo, idiota, perverso, frívolo, impulsivo… Ehem…, Len.

Pero la concentración no le duró mucho, apenas había levantado la basura del piso y arreglado la cama cuando un estómago vacío le recordó a gruñidos que necesitaba comida para vivir.

Una rápida visita al mercado de la esquina para comprar los víveres necesarios no era tan difícil, pero con lo que odiaba ir a comprar, la hora y media se le hizo eterna. Al llegar, dejó las llaves y las bolsas sobre la mesa, y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer derrotada sobre la cama.

Aspiró profundamente el fresco aroma de las sábanas limpias que colocó hace rato, cuando sus ojos recorrieron la mesa de luz a su lado, y casi se le salieron de sus órbitas cuando vieron una pequeña goma que solía usar Len para recoger sus cabellos. Una tontería, sí, pero para Rin eso era un pequeño tesoro. Todo lo referente a Len lo era.

La sola mención de su nombre hacía que se le parara el corazón, para luego latir a mil por segundo y provocarle una sensación de sed, sequedad en la boca, y una ligera neblina que cubría sus pensamientos y vista.

Esa era una sensación de necesidad que la atormentaba, la ponía furiosa e insegura, pero sobre todo, asustada. La idea de no volver a ver a su gemelo le provocaba un énfasis al horrible sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se enfocaron en un "zoom" sobre Len, sus ojos azules, tan brillantes y de apariencia noble, honesta y sincera, su cabello que caía libremente sobre su rostro, sus labios delgados que acostumbraba fruncir en una tierna sonrisa torcida, y aquél rubor que nunca abandonaba sus mejillas.

Luego la imagen cambió, recordó sus brazos y su cuerpo, delgado y perfecto para Rin tal cual era, sin aparentar horas en el gimnasio como los modelos de hoy día, como estaba se le daba bien.

El sabor dulzón de sus labios era otra sensación extrema que no dejaba escapar… Su aroma frutal, su bondad exagerada, su protección excesiva, su torpeza, su inocencia, ese demonio con apariencia de ángel realmente sabía aparentar lo que no era.

Había quedado totalmente perdida en sus atributos, pero la vuelta a la realidad se sintió como una punzada en el pecho cuando aquella gota de saliva se escapó de su boca y la obligó a parpadear, estupefacta.

La rubia en ese momento quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso reír como maniática y tirarse por la ventana que aún reflejaba la lluvia y un mojado atardecer, pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, sólo una pregunta se asomaba en su mente:

"_¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué Len la había dejado en ese estado? Sí, lo que hicieron estaba mal, pero tal vez Rin no le había sido suficientemente buena, después de todo, era su hermana y su cuerpo era casi igual al suyo. Le provocaba tremenda inseguridad compararse con todas las pretendientes del rubio; Luka, Miku, Meiko, Haku...y quién sabe cuántas afortunadas más. ¿Cuál era el error que cometió? ¿Qué lo convenció de salir huyendo?

…_Será mi empobrecida plática?  
…O Tal vez mi hiperactividad?  
…O fue quizá, mi forma tan torpe de hablar?  
…O quererte, cada vez más?_

Debía haber algo en particular, si él la quería, habrían podido sobrellevar la situación con calma… Pero ese no era el caso.

…_Mi falta de madurez?  
…O mi bajo peso tal vez?  
…O fue mi cuerpo de niña?  
…O tal vez mi color de pelo, no te gusta?_

El remordimiento que no había sentido en años le caía encima como un balde de agua fría.

…_¡Ya entiendo! Actúo siempre como una tonta. ¡¡HEY!! Lo cambiaré…pero…por favor…_

Lo que ella más deseaba era volver a ver a su amado hermano. Ella lo amaba, y aunque lo deseaba terriblemente, se conformaría con volver a verlo, observarlo feliz, con alguien que lo merezca, que lo haga reír… después de todo, lo que Rin deseaba por sobre todas las cosas era la felicidad de su hermano, mil veces por encima de la suya.

Un sentimiento que había sido metido en una caja de cristal, se abrió de repente y llenó su ser de pena, miedo… cansancio.

Por la noche el panorama había mejorado considerablemente, pero no así su mente. La llamada había despertado curiosidad en la Kagamine, quien al día siguiente recolectaría toda la información que pudiera sobre la intimidad de su hermano. Qué coraje le daba a la rubia recordar a cada momento que su gemelo no iba a volver al menos en un buen par de meses, o eso era lo que Rin creía. Pero Kagamine Len había despertado cierta obsesión y se apoderó de sus pensamientos, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en él aunque quisiera.

Luego de un día largo de orden y comida como es debido, Rin sucumbió antes el poder de una cama ordenada y un vaso de leche tibia, acto seguido de haber ordenado y cenado fideos, por un penoso accidente mientras preparaba un plato de arroz.

_Otro día se le escapó entre los dedos_.

_Otro día sin siquiera una pista de Len Kagamine_.

**  
Un día lento. Sé que les dije que el día III sería interesante pero no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Las fangirls se preguntarán el paradero de Len. Pero eso es elemental, mis queridos lectores, no tengo idea. Pero el fic recién empieza y de lo que sí tengo idea es de cómo enmendaré los inconvenientes que tuve con el OoC en el próximo capítulo. **

Sucede que hace poco se me ocurrió un fic llamado "Enredos amorosos"

Síntesis: Miku y su padre, Gakupo, se mudan a Tokio y ella inicia en la preparatoria Vocaloid. Se hace de una amiga, Megurine Luka, pero hay sentimientos por parte de la peliverde, más allá de la amistad. Por su parte, Luka está flechada de Len, un jovencito unos cuantos cursos más abajo enamorado secretamente de su gemela, quien se fijó en el profesor de música, Kaito.  
Este profesor mantiene una relación de pareja con su colega Meiko, pero al ver explotar de los celos a Len, su alumno prodigio, detrás de un abrazo se puede esconder más que lástima y comprensión.

La profesora Meiko conoce a Kamui cuando da la reunión de padres, y grande es su sorpresa al fijarse en su singular atractivo. Imaginen su sorpresa al descubrir que este hombre desea cosas indebidas ¡con la mejor amiga y amor de su hija!

**A eso llamo yo un lío amoroso, pero es muy complicado y las posibilidades de caer al OoC son máximas, por lo que creo que desistiré. Eso, sin contar con que contendría yuri, yaoi, twincest, pedofilia y todo lo que los padres prohíben leer.**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Las letras en cursiva del capítulo son parte de "Why don't you call me yet?", la canción que me inspiró a hacer este fic. **


	5. Día IV Parte I

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día IV(Parte I):**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje tras el cristal de la pared. El bosque que se abría paso en terrenos de la escuela era algo hermoso, digno de contemplar. Los recuerdos de aquellos bellos momentos que compartió en la infancia con su gemelo inundaron su mente. Aquella vez que ambos se perdieron allí… Cuando secuestraron a Miku y la ataron a un árbol en la noche de Halloween, diciendo que se la iban a comer… La ocasión en la que Len había quedado atrapado tras las rejas, cual prisionero en el holocausto… Tantos hermosos recuerdos compartidos capturaban toda su atención, las voces en el salón se escuchaban como zumbidos, murmullos en la distancia.

¿Y qué si estaba enamorada de Len? Eso era algo que ya no tenía reversa, jamás volvería a amara alguien como lo hizo con su hermano. ¿Y qué si imaginarlo con otras chicas volvía loca de celos? ¿Y qué si su ausencia le partía el corazón? ¿Y qué si la sensación de su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, y el sonido de su voz dulce al oído, y el aroma de su sudor llenando su nariz era lo único que haría falta para hacer que todo el dolor desapareciera?

Se preguntó si los demás en el aula habían notado las lágrimas en sus ojos y las que recorrían sus mejillas. Se encontraban a tempranas horas de la mañana, y hoy una hora de detención en la sala de castigos le parecía totalmente absurdo. No era nada raro, ella visitó aquél salón para rebeldes cientos de veces…pero siempre acompañada de su fiel cómplice. Se sentía como un Sherlock que necesitaba a su Watson, un Tom que se comió a su Jerry, un coyote que perdió de vista al correcaminos, un pedazo de pan que había olvidado ser condimentado.

La relación entre ellos dos siempre había sido digna de admirar, tan dulce, tan real, tan perfecta… No imaginaba como llegó a tener el control suficiente para mantener esos sentimientos de amor enterrados en el fondo, y contenerse cuando él tan sólo estaba a unos centímetros. Tal vez Len había pasado por lo mismo. ¿Fue esta la razón por la que se entregaba a otras mujeres?

Su corazón estaba roto. En un mundo abstracto y carente de lenguaje inútil, se encerró a sí misma, su propia terapia, una vía de escape. Len jamás había llegado a comprender una parte de eso. Se culpaba a sí misma por lo inevitable. No hay vuelta atrás. No había nada más. El vínculo que compartían como hermanos había llegado a convertirse polvo.

Una voz masculina la despertó de su sueño consiente, haciéndola abandonar la vista a la ventana.

-Señorita Kagamine, ¿ha estado prestando atención?

Trató de ocultar las lágrimas dejando que el cabello cubra parte de su rostro y respondió con voz segura y firme, borrando todo rastro de un temblor que ésta pudiera poseer.

-Sí, sensei.

-Entonces podrá responderme con facilidad, ¿Cuál es el principal objetivo de un átomo en estado natural?

Estaba a punto de decir que no tenía idea, lo que la condenaría a un par de minutos fuera de la clase, cuando una voz susurró sutilmente a sus espaldas:

-Estabilidad, ¡electrones!-Nadie lo notó salvo Rin, aquella voz escondía el rostro tras un libro simulando distracción.

-Lograr la estabilidad atómica, cediendo, recibiendo o compartiendo electrones, sensei.

Al hombre canoso arqueó una ceja de impresión, como la mayoría de los alumnos. Cuando se recobró y continuó con la clase, la rubia se giró para agradecer el dato, y sus ojos se encontraron con lo que menos esperaban, una cabellera rosa y unos penetrantes ojos celestes. Ella negó con la cabeza en una sonrisa, para demostrar que no le había sido problema salvarla del apuro.

-Arigatou, Megurine-san.  
-No te preocupes-dijo, jugando con uno de sus mechones sin mirarla a la cara- Perdón por lo del lunes, ¿estamos bien?

Rin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y girar el torso de nuevo. El cambio de actitud de Luka tal vez tenía que ver con la llamada de ayer, quién sabe. Pero de cualquier manera se sentía agradecida, porque era la primera vez en la semana que alguien le mostraba amabilidad.

El día fue bastante tranquilo, incluso en horas del almuerzo supo controlarse, hasta que sus compañeros empezaron con conversaciones incómodas.

-Nee, Rin-chan, ¿te apetece salir conmigo a tomar un helado o algo?  
-Eso suena como algo que haría Kaito-dijo con una sonrisa, sin darle mucha importancia. Una cita en sus condiciones le parecía totalmente imposible.

-¡Hablando de eso, Rin! Escuché que Dell quería invitarte a salir este fin de semana… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Ruko, la "chica" de género dudoso, que a pesar de su problema, le caía estupendamente a la rubia.  
-Etto… ¿Y por qué no me lo pidió hace una semana o algo así?

Las expresiones de sus compañeros se transformaron en miradas de incredulidad. Rápidamente, Mikuo respondió.

-Pues primero, porque estaba liado con Aku, y segundo, porque _como no te dejaban salir…_  
-…¿Qué?-No tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Sí! Len-san nos había dicho que como tenías prohibido salir… Tal vez ahora que ya no estaba algunos probarían una oportunidad contigo.  
-¿Así que Len les dijo eso…?

Cuando las cabezas asintieron al mismo tiempo, Rin sonrió de una forma algo sádica. ¿Qué se creía Len para espantar a todos sus cortejantes?

_Les dijo que me prohibían salir… ¡por eso nunca he tenido una sola cita!_

Miró a su alrededor, y recién en ese momento pudo fijarse en todas las miradas masculinas sobre ella. ¿Acaso Rin también despedía algo del efecto Kagamine Len? No parecía una posibilidad demasiado remota.

…_Voy a partirle la cara…_

Ocupada, pensaba en un castigo interesante para su gemelo, conservando la sonrisa macabra. El muy descarado era culpable de que la rubia se haya convencido a sí misma de ser extremadamente horrible para no tener siquiera una miserable cita como es debido. Ni siquiera un piropo, un coqueteo, una llamada de atención… Todo el amor y devoción que le tenía se le transformó en un momentáneo odio que le hervía la sangre. Hasta Neru se había detenido a mirar su expresión endemoniada como si fuera un bicho raro.

Todos los métodos de tortura y extorción posibles recorrían su mente, cuando una suave voz sonó a sus espaldas, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.

_-Es hora de irnos…_


	6. Día IV Parte II

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día IV (Parte II):**

Al voltearse se encontró nada más y nada menos con Miku Hatsune. La peliverde la miraba con expresión neutra, demasiado seria para sorpresa de los que se encontraban alrededor de ellas.

-¿A dónde planeas llevarme? La hora de almuerzo aún no ha terminado.  
La joven verde sonrió como de costumbre, y habló con voz tranquila.  
-Debemos estar puntuales para el castigo-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a Rin.

La rubia se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, y miró su plato de comida, el cual apenas había tocado. No tenía hambre.-De todas maneras, ya terminé.

Despidió a los chicos y a Neru con la mano, mientras la peliverde ya le tomaba la muñeca de la mano que tenía libre y la jalaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué tan callada?-preguntó con tranquilidad, sin soltar su muñeca mientras la estiraba por los pasillos.  
-No tengo nada que decirte-Le respondió en tono cortante.

Miku suspiró y detuvo el paso en seco.

-Escucha, ayer tuve un mal día. No quiero pelear.

Rin desvió la vista, y se cruzó de labios. A la peliverde pareció no importarle.

-Debes tener más cuidado con eso-La chica de cabellos verdes la miró a los ojos, y luego dirigió su mirada a su mano desnuda, desprovista del anillo que caracterizaba, como si fuera una etiqueta gigante, a la única virgen de la preparatoria en la que se encontraban.

Rin puso su mano tras la espalda y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No se le había cruzado por la mente lo que los demás podrían pensar al notar la ausencia de la joya.

-Yo veo cosas, Rin. Escucho cosas, y sé perfectamente que sólo hay una persona en todo el mundo por la que podrías romper tu promesa.  
La gemela estaba petrificada. No quería ni pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer Miku con semejante información. Quería defenderse, pero no tenía nada que decir. Debía mantenerse fuerte, no podía demostrar debilidad, aunque estuviera colgando de un hilo a punto de quebrarse.

-Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa eres…tú-continuó en tono severo la Hatsune- Te veo muy mal…  
-¿Qué?-Su corazón dio un vuelco. De todas las cosas en el mundo que podría haberle dicho Miku, esa era la última que esperaba escuchar, y más en ese momento.  
-Quiero ayudarte…

-P-pero… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque desde que Len se fue, estás demasiado ausente, y quiero ser tu amiga. De verdad… Quiero ayudarte.

-Gracias, Miku-pronunció Rin, dando la conversación como terminada.  
-No lo hago por ti, y quiero que conste-Dijo con una media sonrisa, mirando hacia la espléndida vista que tenían frente a ellas-…Él no querría verte así.

-Y… ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?

La rubia estaba algo inquieta, o mejor dicho, incómoda. La peliverde estaba esperando un abrazo, o alguna muestra de afecto por parte de cierta gemela, a quien demostrar cariño, no se le daba para nada bien.

El timbre sonó. Literalmente, salvada por la campana.

-Tenemos que ir a la sala de castigos.

Miku asintió, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta con un cartel muy modesto que decía 'DETENCIÓN', al final del pasillo. Ambas miraron la puerta, algo sorprendidas. Recordaron los viejos tiempos en los que Len, Rin y Miku venían a pasar las tardes de verano a esa aula. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? Ambas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y la de verde abrió la puerta, dejando ver un gentío turbulento.

Sus expresiones nostálgicas rápidamente cambiaron al terror mientras contemplaban semejante desorden. Aviones de papel volando, mujeres demasiado producidas mascando chicle, comida por los aires, golpes, gritos, risas, llantos, cuchicheos, miradas curiosas. En fin, demasiado ruidoso para las chicas.

Se acercaron al profesor, que estaba escondido tras su escritorio mirándolas con cautela. Su expresión de pánico hizo sentir lástima a las jóvenes, pero no se podía culpar al pobre hombre… Después de todo, ¿Quién podría soportar una hora con Akaito, Meito, Dell, Haku, Zatsune y los Haine bajo el mismo techo?

Kagamine y Hatsune tomaron asiento al fondo de la clase, en los dos pupitres más lejanos al apocalipsis que se reproducía frente a ellas. En cuestión de nada, la vieja rivalidad que existía entre la verde y amarilla se volvió cenizas. La rubia no confiaba en un ciento por ciento, pero Miku se portaba de maravilla.

-¿Y bien?-Habló de nuevo la chica negis, dando ya por terminada la conversación sobre Michael Jackson con la que había estado martirizando a Rin desde hacía cuarenta minutos.

-¿Qué cosa?  
-Anda, confiesa… ¡Sé que lo hicieron! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Qué sentiste?-El tono inocente que usaba Miku para referirse a esos temas censurados era para morirse, demasiada tranquilidad, mientras Rin ya se había ruborizado hasta el dedo del pie.  
-Miku, no creo que esta sea una conversación apropiada…-Los intentos de desviar el tema eran en vano. Rin no quería admitirle que lo hizo con su hermano por dos motivos. El primero, que Miku era su primera ex, y el segundo, ¡¡que se moría de pena!! Sin embargo, la chica de cabello verde hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Piensas negarlo? No te creerán, además ya me di cuenta de que no traes puesto tu anillo, luego de cuatro años.  
-Veo que no te darás por vencida.  
-Bien, dime… ¿es cierto lo que dicen?  
-Pues eso depende de qué digan.  
-Ya sabes, eso de que los que tienen apariencia de chicos malos y antisociales, lo hacen mejor.

Rin ya estaba a punto de soltar la lengua, perdiendo la poca dignidad y el orgullo que le quedaban. Iba a parecer una mala persona, pero Miku tenía mucha curiosidad por… ¿el chico malo?  
-Momento… ¿antisocial dijiste? No creo que…  
-Rin, ¿ahora me vas a decir que Dell no es antisocial? ¡Por favor!

¿¿DELL?? ¿Miku pensaba que lo había hecho con el de ojos carmesí? No, nada que ver. Jamás le había hablado en su vida y menos iba a meterse con él para romper una promesa como esa, tan importante. Pero nadie dijo que no podría aprovecharse de la situación…

-Pues, me descubriste Miku-Mintió Rin con una sonrisa torcida, rubor cubriéndole hasta la vista y un nudo en la garganta. Había mentido otras veces pero esto era ir muy lejos-Y sobre lo que dicen… Déjame decirte que no es más que la pura verdad.

-¡¡Lo sabía!! ¿Ahora ustedes están saliendo, o algo?  
-¿Dell y yo?-se le escapó una mueca de repulsión, que causó algo de confusión en Miku-Ni de chiste…

-Así que decidiste revelarte de una vez, Kagamine Rin. Me sorprendes.

La peliverde parecía bastante absorta en sus pensamientos, y Rin en los suyos. No tenía idea de que Miku pensara. De hecho, para la mayoría de la gente Miku sólo era la abeja reina de las chicas superficiales, y aunque lo fuera… Al parecer no era tan malvada… Podía ser buena, a veces.

**----**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

_Ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar, cuando al ver a través de la vidriera, pudo divisar una cabellera rubia y otra verde, conversando tranquilamente en aquél café._

**---**

**Sólo quiero aclarar que después del día IV pasan un par de semanas, por lo que actualizaré después de navidad :) (?) No, mentira. Pero sí pasan un par de semanas. Les haré una pequeña síntesis de los principales acontecimientos, Y luego continuaremos con el relato en el siguiente capítulo. Esto es porque tanto ustedes como yo queremos de vuelta a Len.**

**Muchas anti-Miku/Luka me odiarán por esto… ¿pero quién sabe lo que pasará? Tal vez Rin haya confiado demasiado, tal vez algo salga mal, tal vez la rubia se enamore de verdad, tal vez Dell descubra la mentira, tal vez…**

**Suposiciones. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Lo de arriba es algo que escribí para que conservaran el interés.**

**Creo que soy la única en el fic, que aunque no lo parezca, está del lado de Len. ¡No lo odien! ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, porque a nadie se le ocurrió lo que pasaría una vez que Len y Rin se confesaran amor. Ha-ha :P**

**Dentro de un capítulo o dos tal vez cambie la calificación del fic a M. Estén atentos, y ¡agréguenme a la Story Alert! Unos reviews no me caen nada mal. Espero una buena partida, porque tendremos un gran avance en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Apuesto a que pensaron que el que le dijo que era hora de irnos en el capítulo pasado, era Len… Cómo adoro hacerles creer lo que no es.. Jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. ¡Los quiero Vocaloides!**

**:||Moon Kagamine||: Iroha Song (88)**

**PD: ¿Han visto a Miku bailar como Michael J. en MMD? Búsquenlo en YouTube, es bastante bueno.**


	7. Día IV Parte III

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día IV (Parte III):**

**Esa misma tarde…**

-¿Noticias?-preguntó un joven de cabellos rubios, mientras observaba sentarse a cierta verde llamada Miku Hatsune.  
-No muchas-respondió mientras jugaba con el menú entre los dedos-Rin se quitó el anillo.  
-¿Se lo quitó?-repitió Len, con algo de incredulidad-¿Y qué te dijo?

La peliverde estaba a punto de responder, cuando una tercera figura tomó asiento junto a ellos en la cafetería.  
-Luka-murmuró Len.  
-Llegas tarde-masculló Miku en tono monótono.  
-Len, Miku, buenas tardes-La pelirrosa dejó su novela romántica a un lado de la mesa y mandó sus cabellos hacia atrás, esperando que alguien rompa el silencio.

-Bien, chicas, suéltenme todo lo que sepan.  
-Rin sacó una C- en Biología-Reveló Luka sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Ella se sienta a almorzar con el grupo de Akita-Comentó la verde con desgana.  
-Faltó a la escuela el martes-Murmuró la de ojos celestes, alzando un poco el tono de voz.  
-Me lanzó comida el lunes-replicó Miku, también subiendo de tono.  
-¡Fue a detención con Miku!  
-¡Esquivó todos los temas que le recordaban a tu persona!  
-¡Aceptó mis disculpas!  
-¡Me agradeció por ayudarla!

Ambas estaban haciendo algo así como una competencia. El gemelo solamente giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡Estuvo llorando mientras miraba por la ventana!  
-¡¡HIZO EL AMOR CON HONNE DELL!!-gritó Miku, levantándose de su silla por inercia, mientras sus acompañantes, y la mitad de los clientes en general, se giraban a mirarla con los ojos como platos. Rápidamente, la de verde volvió a tomar asiento con las mejillas algo coloradas, pero la vista fija en los ojos del reflejo rubio, quien no cabía en su propia sorpresa.

-Psst…-dijo al fin, disimulando que se moría por dentro. Con el dedo, invitó a Miku a acercar el rostro, olvidando la existencia de una muy resignada Luka Megurine frente a ellos. La chica acercó la oreja a sus labios, esperando que éstos pronunciaran una palabra que le permitiera tirársele encima, pero todo lo que llegó a escuchar fue: ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Rin y Dell estuvieron juntos?  
-¿Lo dudas? Ella misma me lo confesó esta tarde. ¡Y eso no es todo! Me dijo que le gustó bastante.

El rubio retiró la cara con brusquedad, al escuchar palabras tan punzantes, como navajas en su pecho. El amor de su vida, su princesa, su tesoro, lo que cuidaba por encima de todas las cosas, ¿andaba por ahí con cualquiera?

-Y, ese Dell… ¿la hace feliz?  
-¿Feliz?-Miku bufó- Ni siquiera es su novio, o su amigo. Lo hizo por aburrimiento, para liberarse…  
-¡¿QUÉ?!

Eso era suficiente. Un infeliz andaba por ahí jactándose de arrebatarle la virginidad a su hermanita, ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO! Salió bruscamente del negocio, derribando personas, objetos, todo a su paso, como si fuera una aplanadora que echaba humo, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente los inútiles llamados de las jovencitas a sus espaldas.

Al salir a la calle, inmediatamente ubicó a sus dos objetivos, al otro lado de la avenida.

**Cruzando la calle, mientras tanto…**

-¡Por favor, Dell!-suplicaba una rubia, ya casi de rodillas, mientras jalaba inútilmente al peliplata, rogando atención.  
-No-Una negativa cruel, fría como él-No me gusta involucrarme en problemas ajenos. No serás la primera ni la última excepción.  
-¡Entonces Déjame ser la excepción del medio!-Llevaba ya media hora desde que le confesó el lío en el que lo había metido.  
-Rin, no quiero hacerme pasar por el patán que te quitó la… Ehem, tú sabes. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?  
-Porque creo que no lo volveré a ver…  
-Pero yo…-En vano buscaba excusas, los dos sabían que terminaría perdiendo, pero su paciencia se agotaba.  
-¡¡No me hagas esto Dell, por favor!!  
-Rin-dijo tranquilamente- ¿No te has puesto a pensar en mis sentimientos, verdad? Para que lo sepas, existe la posibilidad de que yo quiera llevar algo serio contigo, ¡y tú la tiras por la borda pidiéndome que diga que tú y yo ya tuvimos relaciones!

La rubia se quedó helada. No sabía que responderle, pero el peliplata no podía quedarse toda la vida esperando que su cerebro se ponga en acción… Un momento, ¿quién es ese de allá?

Un rubio que parecía echar humo por las orejas se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia ellos. Rin simplemente se quedó congelada mientras veía cruzar el asfalto sin mirar los vehículos, que frenaban de golpe a centímetros de él gritando maldiciones. No le interesaba. Había visualizado su objetivo.

Len apretaba los puños mientras la furia, el dolor, la ira, la adrenalina y la inexplicable sed de venganza se apoderaban de él y hacían hervir sus venas. Se paró frente a Dell y lo miró a los ojos, mostraba inconscientemente los dientes, sin importarle la diferencia de tamaño. En ese momento se sentía como un depredador, y el peliplata, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

-¿Qué te crees tú para andar con mi hermana sin mi consentimiento?  
-¿Qué? ¿Tu consentimiento? Escucha bien maldito, ¡yo hago lo que se me da la gana!-se enfrentó su reflejo, más molesta que nunca.  
-Rin, ¡apártate de esto! –Murmuró el rubio, empujándola a un costado.  
-¡Oye! ¡No le hables así a mi novia!

A la gemela casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. No se había recuperado de la impresión, cuando su reflejo tiró a Dell al suelo de un golpe en el estómago. Se giró para verle la cara, y dijo con voz seca:  
-No quiero que vuelvas a salir con tipos así.

Estaba a punto de gritarle una buena dosis de verdades, cuando una voz chillona retumbó a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Len!! ¿Estás bien?- Una peliverde corría hacia él. Rin la miró con un odio intenso, y luego vio a Len, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a su gemela. Rin estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos, literalmente.

-Len, ¡tienes que estar bromeando! No te conformas con golpear a alguien que me quiere, ¡sino que le cuentas a ella todo sobre nosotros!  
-¡Pues ella no lo sabe! ¡O al menos no lo hacía hace un momento, tonta!

Miku simplemente los miraba, desconcertada.

-¡Esto es increíble! Len Kagamine, yo soporté todos tus arranques, soporté que me dejaras sola, soporté todas tus citas, ¡y eso que jamás me presentaste siquiera una de tus novias!

-De acuerdo-respondió su gemelo- Si quieres ponerte al tanto, ¡ahora estoy saliendo con ellas!-mintió, señalando a Hatsune y a Luka, que miraba la escena a una distancia prudente.

En medio de la desesperación, Len mintió con lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Esto sucedió justo antes de que cierto rubio sintiera su cabeza ser salvajemente golpeada contra el pavimento hasta la pérdida de la conciencia.

------  
**Corto, pero apostaría lo que fuera que les gustó xD Lo lamento Len, pero lo tienes merecido, ¡por cornudo!  
Hey! Yo me estoy portando muy bien y actualizo casi a diario, mientras ustedes ya casi ni me dejan reviews. Miren que si sigue así no actualizo más P: (?)  
Naah, yo ya estoy tipeando el siguiente capi, don't worry :3**


	8. Día VI Parte I

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día VI -**Dos días después**- (Parte I):**

Len Kagamine era un desgraciado, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Se merecía todos y cada uno de los golpazos que recibió, sin embargo, había una persona que no abandonaría la sala de espera ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y esa persona no era Miku Hatsune o Luka Megurine, quienes a estas alturas se encontraban lo más lejos posible del demonio rubio. La visitante incansable que no lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches, y no tenía hambre por las mañanas, ella era la singular Rin Kagamine, su hermana gemela.

Le había costado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo poder sobrellevar los días en su ausencia, y ya parecía que los pedazos rotos volvían a su lugar, cuando Len regresó y lo echó todo a perder, de nuevo.

La joven se había desquitado, sí, pero tal vez había llegado un poquito demasiado lejos. La razón de su estancia en aquél hospital era porque su gemelo necesitó atención especializada luego de la violencia que se le fue administrada por cierta mano femenina…

La policía clasificó el caso como defensa propia, y dado que Len, Dell y Rin eran menores todavía, resultaron absueltos. Pero la conciencia de la rubia no la absolvió de ni uno de los arañazos que plantó en su reflejo. Aunque en pleno ataque, sentía que se estaba golpeando a sí misma, no se detuvo, no podía…

Con el corazón partido entre los dedos, la conciencia martirizada, la autoestima reducida a cero y la moral hecha polvo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el doctor le permitiera volver a ver a su hermano.

-Ya falta poco-susurró una voz a sus espaldas, depositando unas palmaditas a su hombro derecho- los doctores no deber tardar.

Neru la había estado acompañando desde tempranas horas de la mañana. La visita al hospital la hizo abandonar todos sus planes para el viernes en la noche, pero fue voluntariamente y era una buena causa.

En efecto, un hombre de cabellos rosa se acercó alegremente a las jóvenes, parecía bailar mientras caminaba, lo que provocaba considerables burlas por parte de las enfermeras. Rin se levantó y pidió noticias buenas al doctor Kizaito, con ojos de cordero desamparado.  
-Pues, señorita Kagamine, su gemelo se encuentra descansando, pero ya puede ingresar a la habitación si gusta.

La rubia fue directo al cuarto 02 de 'traumas' y cerró la puerta con llave. Tenía que contemplar a su gemelo de nuevo, tenía que volver a ver su rostro.

Al posar los ojos en su reflejo desgastado tendido sobre la cama, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Estaba cubierto por vendajes en la cabeza, y un yeso en el brazo derecho. Su ojo morado no faltaba, pero seguía siendo su Len.

Los médicos comentaron que Len había tenido mucha suerte, que parecía estar hecho de metal y no de carne humana, por haber aguantado semejante maltrato y salir con daños menores.

Su momento de alivio se convirtió en otro de sus episodios de remordimiento, ella era la causante de todo el dolor físico de Len, y dudaba seriamente que éste fuera a perdonarla alguna vez. La furia se apoderó de ella, de la mano de una fuerza sobrehumana que casi acaba con su gemelo, cuando todo lo que éste quería era protegerla de todo lo que pudiera dañarla.

**Xxxxx Flash Back Xxxxx**

Miku entró a la sala de espera, siendo cruelmente bombardeada por las intimidantes miradas que le lanzaba una rubia a pocos metros de ella. En esos momentos parecía un animal hambriento a punto de atacar.

-Rin, tenemos que hablar.  
-¿De qué? ¿De que me usaste para brindarle información a Len? Luka ya me lo contó todo, así que puedes marcharte ahora u ahorrarte la humillación.  
-Tú no lo entiendes, tu hermano, Len, es tan...

¿Irresistible? Claro que lo entendía. Encarnó una deja esperando la respuesta.  
-Atractivo-concluyó-No pude negarme… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?  
-No, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, salvo hacerme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista antes de que se me pegue tu estupidez, creo que es contagiosa… No querrás terminar como ya-sabes-quién –terminó, señalando la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba durmiendo su hermano.

Y no faltó palabra más para que Miku se esfumara para no volver.

**Xxxxx Fin Del Flash back Xxxxx**

¿Atractivo? Len era mucho más que piel y cuerpo. Len era su único dios, su rey, su prisionero, su bandera y su modelo a seguir. Verlo en ese estado, y por su completa culpa, no la hacía sentir mejor, precisamente.

Fue directo al otro lado de la cama, que estaba libre, y se recostó dulcemente, sintiendo el débil cuerpo gemelo junto al suyo una vez más. Tan cerca, pero tan frágil… Puso su mano sobre su pecho desnudo y lo acarició suavemente, mientras habló con un hilo de voz, pronunciando más para ella misma que para otra persona.

-Tendremos que hablar de nuestra relación, tarde o temprano, _pero quisiera que este momento durara para siempre…_

Unos ojos celestes se abrieron, observaron al cuerpo pegado al suyo y unas suaves manos acariciaron los rubios cabellos de su reflejo femenino. El joven respondió con el mismo tono de voz que había usado la chica, segundos antes:

_-Claro, pero… ¿quién eres?_

**Murí con este capítulo. No, no estoy muerta, estoy murida x3 ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Les adelanto que una amiga está trabajando en algo de citrus, sabor para este fic… prepárense, porque será un capítulo narrando con lujo de detalle el acto que desencadenó todo este drama. No sé cuando lo terminarán, la chica está algo ocupada, pero me prometió el trabajo… Y ya he leído una parte, es alucinante…**

**Estén atentos porque cambiaré la calificación de mi fic a M, y ya saben el resto: ¡dejen reviews!  
Esto merece al menos cinco comentarios para que yo me ponga en marcha con la conti. Me costó otra noche en vela y tres de mis amadas tazas de café.**

**Gracias a mis lectores por reírse de mis malos chistes y acompañarme durante la realización de este fic, que Osiris sabe como irá a terminar. ¡Sigan mandando reviews! Ustedes saben que los aprecio mucho…**

**:||Moon Kagamine||: Just be Friends – Megurine Luka (88)**


	9. Día VI Parte II

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día VI**** (Parte II):**

-Len…-dijo en tono muy hostil la rubia mientras se cambiaba de posición para mirarlo a los ojos- No es momento para gastarme una broma… ¡casi te mato!  
-¿Len te está gastando una broma? Bueno, dime quien es así voy a poder ir a defenderte…-susurró su reflejo en tono muy inocente-  
-D-de…verdad… ¿No sabes quién soy?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que hago aquí?  
-Etto... tu nombre es Len Kagamine, y yo soy Rin, tu gemela.  
-¿Mi… gemela? Eso es… pero tú… y yo… ¿Qué?

Len hubiera creído que la chica que estaba junto a él era su amiga, su novia, su esposa e incluso una completa desconocida, ¿pero, su hermana? No podía ser. Ella era la que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Escucha-suspiró la rubia, ya sentada a su lado, mientras enlazaba su mano con la de su gemelo- Tú y yo somos iguales… Bueno, casi.-terminó con una sonrisa algo torpe en el rostro.

El joven se perdió mirando aquella mano, ligeramente más pequeña que la suya. Era tan delicada… ¿Acaso él también era así?

-¿Tienes un espejo?-dijo por fin, luego de asimilar la situación unos segundos.  
La joven se levantó de inmediato, y jaló de su mano sin soltarla, mientras caminaba en dirección al baño del cuarto. Su gemelo solo se dejó llevar, y cuando entraron, se sorprendió bastante al admirar su parecido frente al espejo.

-Soy…igual a ti.  
-En realidad, eres mayor por dos segundos, por lo que yo soy la menor, la copia-Lo murmuró en tono muy divertido, hablando bastante bajo para que sólo lo oyeran ellos dos. Ambos gemelos se admiraron mutuamente frente al espejo, hasta que la rubia lo dirigió de nuevo a su cama, y continuó la explicación:

-Bien, nuestro cumpleaños es el veintisiete de noviembre, no lo olvides, siempre competimos para regalarnos el mejor regalo… Te encantan las bananas, creo que te comes como cinco al día… Tenemos dieciséis años, somos completamente diferentes, pero a la vez muy… parecidos.

El rubio asentía cada vez que su gemela pausaba, y trataba de retener toda la información posible.

-Te gusta cantar, solemos hacerlo mucho, tocas la guitarra, el piano y la batería, No vas al gimnasio, y te la pasas comiendo cosas como chocolates o comida que tu cocinas, eres buen cocinero por cierto. Tenemos un apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí, y vivimos en Tokio, por cierto. Vamos a la escuela, pero a ti te gusta faltar… No tienes muchos amigos hombres, pero si de mujeres hablamos…

-¿Soy todo un galán, ehh?-presumió el rubio mientras sonreía alegremente.  
-No te creas, cuando presumes me dan ganas de golpearte bien duro, para que se te bajen los humos, cosa que hago a menudo…-Le respondió la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo maliciosa.

Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, Rin estaba muy entretenida contándole con lujo de detalle a su gemelo todas las aventuras que vivieron en la infancia, y cómo acostumbraban salvarse mutuamente. Y si uno se hundía, lo llevaba al otro consigo. Len estaba bastante divertido escuchando, la dulce voz de Rin era música para sus oídos, pero en sus ojos se notaba que a veces omitía ciertos detalles. Prefirió guardar silencio y fingió no darse cuenta. Para las cinco de la tarde, podrían haber tomado a Len un examen sobre la historia de su vida y hubiera sacado diez, de no ser porque Rin "olvidó" mencionar todos los detalles acerca de las mujeres que los rodeaban.

Los ojos de Len se desviaron, de pronto a su mano, y preguntó en tono curioso, dejando completamente de lado el relato de Rin acerca de cómo hacían imposible la vida de una chica llamada Miku Hatsune.

-Etto… Y, ¿qué es este anillo?  
-Pues…-la rubia tomó aire y le respondió con algo de pesar en la voz- Es un anillo de pureza, es para mostrar que deseas llegar al matrimonio en virginidad. Nuestros padres nos dieron uno a cada uno hace tiempo ya…  
-¿Y el tuyo?

Rin se quedó en un silencio incómodo, dejando a Len sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Oh. Esto…es realmente incómodo…  
-No hay cuidado, la verdad fue algo reciente. Y sobre eso…

Cuando estaba a punto de contarle algo muy importante en la relación que había omitido, una figura abrió la puerta y entró corriendo. Rin se levantó y se dejó abrazar por el hombre. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Acaso era él quien le hizo romper a Rin su promesa? ¿Por qué sentía Len que se le estaba quemando la garganta y sus manos se acomodaban en puños? Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía Len mientras observaba a la joven abrazar a aquél hombre, antes de carraspear ruidosamente.  
-El doctor me llamó, y vine lo más pronto que pude…  
Ambos se giraron, y fue Rin quien lo presentó con una sonrisa  
-Len, quiero presentarte a Leon… Nuestro padre.

El hombre le sonrió de una forma muy parecida a su hija, al tiempo que el corazón de Len se sentía estúpido, muy estúpido, pero aliviado.

-Mucho gusto, papá.

El hombre se quedó conversando con ellos trivialidades, y hasta que por fin se fue, no sin que Rin lo acompañara hasta el estacionamiento, dejando a Len sólo por unos minutos.

Apenas salieron de la habitación, una nueva persona entró a su cuarto. Tenía el cabello absurdamente largo, recogido en dos colas verdes y ojos del mismo color. Len le sonrió cordialmente, y saludó:

-¿Puedo ayudarte?  
-En realidad sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. ¿No me recuerdas, verdad?  
-Len negó con la cabeza, bastante divertido al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la chica.  
-Yo soy tu novia, Miku Hatsune.  
-¿Mi…novia? ¿Miku? Rin no dijo nada de una novia…  
-Lo que sucede es que Rin y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien…  
-En realidad ella me habló de ti, de cómo te molestábamos, años atrás…  
-Así que Rin te habló de eso-dijo, algo colorada por la vergüenza.  
-Bueno, puedes irte, fue un gusto conocerte, novia.

-¿Me…estás echando?  
-Rin no dijo nada de una novia, y ella es mi gemela, no creo que hubiera olvidado algo así… Además, está por venir, y si no te quiere cerca, es por algo, ¿verdad? Ya vete, antes de que me vea hablando contigo.

La peliverde simplemente salió corriendo del cuarto, ya derramando lágrimas. Len suspiró, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, y cuando vio entrar a su reflejo, inmediatamente empezó a hablar.

-No me dijiste que Miku era mi novia…  
-¿Lo es? Yo no lo sabía. Creí que solo te la ligaste por gusto y ya… -respondió con algo de rencor.  
-¿No lo… sabías? ¿Acaso yo no te lo conté?  
-La verdad es que no, Len. Nunca quisiste contarme ese tipo de cosas-La rubia evitaba la confundida mirada de su gemelo, porque aunque él lo haya olvidado todo, no así ella. Pero no le iba a cargar con eso a su hermano. Ella no le iba a revelar lo que hicieron.  
-Pues eso estuvo muy mal de mi parte…

-Gracias, Len.

-No he terminado aún.  
-Oh.  
-No importa. Pero de ahora en adelante, te contaré todo, siempre-Terminó con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, esa que Rin tanto extrañaba.  
-¿Lo…prometes?

El joven Kagamine tomó las manos de su gemela, enlazándolas con las suyas y pegando su frente contra su igual.  
-Lo prometo.

-Ahora…-continuó Len luego de unos minutos de silencio en la posición- ¿Por qué no te cae bien Miku?  
-Len… Este es un momento demasiado perfecto…no quiero arruinarlo contándote historias tristes.  
-¿Ella te hizo algo malo?

Rin abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por…

Tres golpes en la puerta.

Los reflejos suspiraron abandonando la posición en la que se encontraban, y Rin fue a abrir mientras Len se recostaba en su cama.  
-¡Rin! ¡Len! Tengo los resultados. La amnesia de Len es pasajera, de hecho en estos días debería estar recordándolo todo, y creo que ya está listo para irse a casa, estará de alta mañana por la mañana.

-¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste eso, Len? ¡Genial!

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente observó retirarse al pelirrosa, y vio como su hermana se derrumbaba sobre aquél sofá a su lado. Seguramente estaba muy agotada por haber estado cuidando de él todo el día, por lo que simplemente la dejó dormir.

----------  
**Ah! Este capítulo tiene demasiado diálogo, y aún falta más… En los siguientes capítulos pasará algo muy sweet, pero yo el lunes me voy de viaje por una semana, ahí tendré tiempo de adelantar el fic y luego traérselos. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, los dejaré con una "pequeña" sorpresa antes de irme,, algo más emocionante que el "quién eres?" Yo al menos, cuando lo pensé, me emocioné bastante. Espero que tengan la misma reacción. Con algo de suerte lo termino y subo esta noche.  
Gracias por los reviews! Nunca había recibido tantos y estoy tremendamente agradecida con todos ustedes *-*Si antes de terminar esta historia recibo 50 comentarios, podré morir feliz xD No, en serio… Es algo increíble para mí visitar mis estadísticas y ver toda la gente, de tantos países, que pasa por aquí a leer y a dejar comentarios. Y los que no comentan, también! Igual los quiero xD Pero según los números, más de cien personas se molestan en pasar por mi fic, y eso me emociona mucho jaja...**

:||Moon Kagamine||: Su su Suki Daisuki! (88)


	10. Día VII Parte I

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

**Día VII**

Los rayos del sol que atravesaron la ventana y dieron con los ojos de un rubio, lo tomaron con sorpresa. Bostezó y se estiró perezosamente, recordando lo vivido el día anterior. Su mente le refrescó los momentos vividos, cuando un rostro muy parecido al suyo, casi su reflejo, lo detuvo en seco.

Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente sobre un sofá de apariencia dura, pero su expresión era de comodidad. ¿Qué estaría soñando ella en ese momento? Se preguntaba su gemelo. Por la sonrisa en su rostro no le sería muy difícil averiguar que se la estaba pasando bien.

-Rin… Mi hermana gemela.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al pronunciar su nombre casi inaudiblemente. En un susurro, un respiro, apenas la conocía, pero sabía que había llevado toda una vida a su lado, una vida que no conocía, una vida que seguramente había sido muy buena.

_Un momento… ¿Por qué estoy ruborizado? ¿Por qué mi corazón late con tanta prisa? Esto es raro… _

Len Kagamine se sentía extraño… Un retorcijón en el estómago y unas ganas irremediables de llorar sin motivo aparente, llenaron de sorpresa su acelerado corazón. Un recuerdo…  
_  
Un sorprendido gemido se escapó de sus labios, tan pequeño y delicado, casi sin aliento, pero que revelaba tanto sobre el descontrol de sus sensaciones que Rin sintió humillación nacerle. Podía sentir el calor dirigirse todo a sus mejillas y sólo pudo pensar en apretar sus ojos._

_Otra mordida, más fuerte. Rin hizo lo mismo con su labio. _

_-Len…_

Cuando regresó a la realidad, sus ojos y su rostro se encontraban humedecidos, en una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas. Del reciente recuerdo sólo le quedaba una ráfaga en blanco y negro, un manchón borroso que le provocaba una jaqueca impensable. La joven del recuerdo era Rin sin duda alguna… ¿pero quién se encontraba encima de ella? Otro nudo atormentó el estómago de Len, que estaba visiblemente confundido, con la respiración agitada, y molesto. Muy molesto.

-¿Len?

Una voz suave y cálida lo llamó a su costado. El joven simplemente no se movía, se encontraba metido en medio del shock, la sorpresa y la confusión, mientras su rubia-espejo la miraba extrañamente. Algo no andaba bien.

-¡Len!

Giró la cabeza y su gemela lo miraba con bastante curiosidad. Se miró a sí mismo, y comprobó de nuevo que se encontraba transpirado y su respiración no se había calmado.

-¿Por qué estás todo mojado?-Unos ojos de apariencia inocente lo examinaban de pies a cabeza-Ya sé… ¿Una pesadilla, verdad?  
-Si, ¿cómo supiste?  
-Porque te conozco desde que compartimos la placenta, querido hermano.

Ambos sonrieron, soñolientos. Un largo día se asomaba por la ventana.

-Duérmete de nuevo.  
-¿Por qué? Ya me despertaste con tus gemidos, además… Es de día, y hoy te dan el alta.

_¿Gemidos? Eso no sonaba agradable._

-Es que... Me gusta observarte mientras duermes.

No faltó más súplica para que la gemela se girara y continuara dormitando, aunque ahora su rostro estaba oculto por su flequillo. El gemelo se quedó observando durante unos minutos, pero el sueño lo venció y terminó dormido.

Horas después, ya todo estaba arreglado, Len Kagamine se encontró con un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en el que viviría junto a su hermana. Rin ya le había mostrado el lugar, y hasta tuvieron tiempo de pasarse por el instituto a recoger la tarea acumulada de los días anteriores.

Luego de la cena, Rin le dejó sábanas y un colchón en la sala, y se dirigió sin muchas ganas a su habitación. Las luces del "cuarto" de Len estaban apagadas, la única fuente de iluminación eran los tenues rayos del farol de enfrente que se filtraban por la ventana. Reinaba el silencio en todo el edificio, la calle contaba la misma historia. El joven miraba el techo, resultándole imposible conciliar el sueño. Cambiaba de posición una y otra vez… La imagen de aquella mañana lo estaba carcomiendo en la duda, y no tenía la valentía para hablarlo con su gemela. De alguna manera, estaba rompiendo la promesa que le hizo el día anterior… pero hablarle de algo así era una invasión a la privacidad. Cuando por fin cayó dormido…

_Su respiración se cortó al sentir la mano de un extraño palpar su pecho. Su reacción solo fue desviar la mirada y apretar sus dientes, sin dejar escapar detalle de como la mano traviesa de aquél joven misterioso jugueteaba apretando y masajeando su casi inexistente busto._

_"¿Cómo puedes encontrar diversión cuando no hay nada con que jugar?" Articuló difícilmente Rin entre suspiros._

_"Eso es lo que tú crees." Le contestó descaradamente y con una sonrisa. "Tú crees no tener mucho, pero yo lo veo como más que suficiente"._

De nuevo despierto y con la cabeza dándole vueltas… ¿Qué había sido aquél espectáculo? ¿Quién había pronunciado semejante barbaridad? ¡Joder! Tenía que encontrarlo y romperle la cara. Había despertado transpirado y agitado de nuevo. Miró el reloj de pared y marcaba las 2:30 AM. Media vuelta e intentó seguir con su descanso. Nada. Vencido, se levantó y fue a la cocina a asaltar la nevera.

La iluminación de un foco dentro de ésta revelaba que alguien más estaba allí. Su hermana estaba sentada con un vaso de leche entre los dedos.

-¿De nuevo pesadillas?  
-Se están volviendo peor de lo que crees.  
-¿Quieres?-Dijo, pasándole un vaso de leche que había servido para ella hace unos segundos. Len tomó la leche de un trago hasta el fondo, y luego percibió la incómoda mirada fija que le proporcionaba su reflejo desde el piso, con la mesa enfrente.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Ehh… ¡sí! Heki* Heki!-Su hermana no se veía muy convencida, evitó mirarlo al rostro.

Len de inmediato encendió las luces y vio unas lágrimas asomarse por el rostro de su hermana. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente por la espalda. Colocó la boca al lado de su oído y habló con una tranquilidad que lo sorprendió a él mismo:

-Algo no está bien. Y…sabes que puedes decírmelo. Puedes contarme todo, Rin.

Su gemela sólo suspiró con pesar como respuesta.

-Porque… porque yo te quiero, Rin.

Las lágrimas de la joven aumentaron de golpe, y ella se levantó de repente, rompiendo el abrazo. Miró a Len con la cara mojada pero con expresión molesta. Habló con tono suplicante, y lo miraba de una forma indescriptible:

-Somos hermanos, y si ése es el papel que nos ha sido otorgado, es mejor dejarlo así. Así que, por favor, no digas que me quieres…  
-Pero... yo…  
-Tú me quieres como un hermano quiere a su hermana… Para querer de otro modo a un pariente, pues debes estar muy mal…  
-¡Rin!

Ahora los ojos del joven también estaban húmedos. Él ni siquiera había podido admitirlo para sí mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ella darse cuenta?

-Esto…Esto ya ha sucedido en el pasado. Me refiero a nosotros… ¿Qué pensabas hacer después Len, ehh? ¿Salir huyendo como lo hiciste la semana pasada?  
-No digas eso… Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte eso…-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y enfrentaba cara a cara a su espejo.  
-Tú lo has olvidado, pero yo no… Y no voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Gomenasai, pero… ¡estar cerca de ti duele Len, duele!

Rin salió corriendo fuera de la habitación, y Len dejó caer estrepitosamente el vaso de vidrio al suelo sin darse cuenta. El gemelo estaba inmóvil en su puesto. Las lágrimas no paraban, y al rato escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido de unas llaves y un portazo en la entrada principal.

Y… Entonces las imágenes vinieron a su mente. Aquél joven sobre ella, no era un joven misterioso, o Dell, a quien recordó de golpe, era él, Len. Todo ahora tenía sentido. Todo encajaba en su lugar. Como si le hubieran dado la peor de las bofetadas, toda su memoria volvió a su cabeza. Era él… el culpable de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

**Gracias por décima vez por sus hermosos reviews *-* Ahora sí, para el siguiente capítulo necesitaré cierto lemon terminado, así que persona querida que está leyendo (tú y yo sabemos que hablo contigo) o mueves ese culo haragán y terminas el lemon ¡o te las verás conmigo y los lectores! Te estamos esperando desde hace días :)  
Lo siento por mi hermoso vocabulario, pero ella me había pedido que le diera ánimos, o que le dijera groserías, es lo mismo… ¿Qué les parece si ustedes me ayudan con un review para mi querida amiga? Esos fragmentos en cursiva fueron escritos por ella, nee. Pero le falta la segunda parte. No la dejaré en paz hasta que la termine. ¡Nos vemos gente!**

**Heki Heki: Es como decir 'Bien bien', o 'todo bien'. No estoy segura de que se escriba así, pero al menos así se pronuncia.


	11. El maldito flash back

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

Flash Back

**----Flash Back no apto para menores de 13 años, y Dios sabe que hablo en serio. No pasa nada si se lo pasan, solo se pierden de un lemon, o mejor dicho, la mitad de uno----**

_-Es como si estuviéramos construidos para el pecado._

Fue tumbada en la cama violentamente, embonando perfectamente entre las grisáceas sábanas. Su mirada era inocente, a pesar de saber a la perfección lo que iba a pasar.

El solo estaba recostado, sujetando sus pequeñas muñecas con fuerza, con sus rodillas apretando su cadera. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios. La felicidad lo inundó al no encontrar resistencia así que descendió a su cuello, nuevamente, sin petición de detenerse.

Rin mordió su labio inferior, las sensaciones nuevas nublando lentamente su cabeza. Mientras, un camino de besos se creaba por todo su cuello, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, tanto que se asimilaba que lava se estaba colando por sus venas. Rin entonces cerró sus ojos, sólo por un momento, solamente para calmar el palpitar de su corazón...O eso era lo que se aseguraba a sí misma.

Lamentablemente, Rin no contaba con el mordisco en la curva de su clavícula. Un sorprendido gemido se escapó de sus labios, tan pequeño y delicado, casi sin aliento, pero que revelaba tanto sobre el descontrol de sus sensaciones que Rin sintió humillación nacerle. Podía sentir el calor dirigirse todo a sus mejillas y sólo pudo pensar en apretar sus ojos.

Otra mordida, más fuerte. Rin hizo lo mismo con su labio.

Una cálida y húmeda caricia, ahuyentando el dolor del mordisco. Rin soltó su labio inferior en respuesta. Otra caricia húmeda… y otra, y otra. Después, labios tan calientes como una hoguera capturaron el hueso, su lengua no dejando de marcar su rastro por toda la piel que le era accesible.

Rin liberó un enorme suspiró, sus labios ahora carmines a consecuencia del estimulo que los había expuesto. Sus ojos aún cerrados prohibiéndole ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su atacante. La euforia que le estaba provocando al muchacho verla esforzándose enormemente para evitar estas sensaciones, le era invisible para Rin.

Y a Len no le pareció justo.

Quería que la rubia abriera sus ojos, que se diera cuenta que ella no era la única que estaba perdiendo la razón... que no era la única que estaba sintiendo este gran abismo abriéndose entre los dos, un abismo que les prometía algo deliciosamente primitivo.

Len la tomó de su humedecido mentón, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar, labios que estaban entre abiertos por la respiración entrecortada que Rin permitía salir, sólo para llamar su atención, de manera que abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de su hermano.

El solo verse reflejada en sus pupilas le creó a Rin una sensación de querer liberarse, de estar lejos por un momento, pero él no se lo permitió, la sujetó de los hombros, encajonándola con su cuerpo en esa cama. Len sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a atacar su clavícula, descendiendo a su corbatín, sujetándolo entre sus dientes, deshaciendo el nudo y jalándolo para retirarlo.

Mejor color de sostén no pudo haber escogido para este momento. Tanto que esa niña se quejaba al no encontrar prenda que combinara con sus ojos y siempre la tuvo. Ahora Len se preguntaba cómo se vería solamente con esa prenda.

Se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra el inicio de sus pechos. Tibios.

Dejó de hacer presión sobre uno de sus hombros, para dirigir su mano a su vientre, rozándolo con sus dedos. Ahora Rin se atenía a las consecuencias de usar ropa tan corta, mostrar tanta piel en ocasiones podía ser muy peligroso.

Su respiración se cortó al sentir la mano de su hermano palpar su pecho. Su reacción solo fue desviar la mirada y apretar sus dientes, sin dejar escapar detalle de como la mano traviesa de Len jugueteaba apretando y masajeando su casi inexistente busto.

"¿Cómo puedes encontrar diversión cuando no hay nada con que jugar?" Articuló difícilmente Rin entre suspiros.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, hermanita." Le contestó descaradamente y con una sonrisa. "Tú crees no tener mucho, pero yo lo veo como más que suficiente"

Ante esa respuesta, Rin se revolvió entre las sabanas, nuevamente tratando de escapar, e igual que antes, no se le fue permitido. Len de un jalón retiró la blusa de su hermana, obligándola a que levantara los brazos y dejándola hasta sus codos, de ese modo, estaba descubierta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente, su corazón se alteraba cada vez más al verlo remojar sus labios lentamente. Len sujetó la cadera de Rin y de la manera más lenta y tortuosa, pasó su lengua por su vientre, subiendo, pasando entre sus pechos, llegando hasta su cuello y de regreso. Rin se sentía como un banquete, vulnerable antes las intenciones lejos de inocentes de su hermano.

Se detuvo al notar algo extraño en el azulado sostén de su gemela, al revisarlo y observarlo con atención, pudo percatarse de algo; ese sostén tenía el seguro por delante y además, era de tela traslúcida. Algo inusual en ella. Rin no era de las chicas que le gustara usar cosas extravagantes como las demás, no le gustaba usar medias con liguera ni nada de eso, decía que con su pequeño pantalón y su blusa ombliguera era suficiente.

Entonces… ¿Esto significaba que lo había planeado…?

No.

Su hermana no era capaz de eso, aun era una niña muy inocente, bastaba con verla a los ojos ahora. A menos que en el fondo fuera una chica… ¿Cómo decirlo de modo que no se escuche tan perverso…? ¿"_Mala"?_

Bueno, no importaba mucho. Ahora lo que el chico pensaba era que se veía adorable con él, con un toque sensual y a la vez algo lujurioso.

En el momento de distracción del menor, Rin hizo un veloz movimiento y quedo boca abajo en la cama. Len se sobresaltó con ese repentino acto, pero no la soltó, para la desgracia de ella, encontró muy ventajosa a su favor esa posición. Se recostó sobre la espalda de su hermana, sujetando suavemente sus hombros y apoyando su frente en su pálida nuca, notando un poco de sudor.

Rin respiró hondo, Len ya comenzaba a jugar haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda con la lengua. Sin lugar a dudas, no era desagradable, pero la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no quería perder el control que aun tenía sobre sí misma. Y si lo pensaba bien, era muy poco, solo bastaba que Len avanzara un poco para que el instinto burdo y sucio que guardaba ferozmente saliera a flote.

El menor descendió a la espalda baja de su hermana, girándola suavemente, quería besar su vientre, besar esa blanca piel. Jaló su propia manga con los labios, para que su mano corriera libre y sin ningún impedimento por el sonrojado rostro de su reflejo, hizo lo mismo con su otra manga y paso la mano por su espalda, elevándola y sentándola sobre sí mismo, así ella tenía su hermosa cara roja unos centímetros más arriba que la suya. Rin pasó sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Len, topando su frente con la de él.

Desvió su mirada, parecía estarse avergonzando de algo, Len no entendía la razón hasta que sintió su camisa ser deslizada hacia arriba. No lo impidió, al contrario, la ayudó levantando los brazos y él le quito la suya completamente. Rin le regalo una de sus tiernas sonrisas y lo besó, hundiéndole los dedos en la rubia cabellera y despeinándolo un poco.

Al momento de separarse, entre ellos se hizo un delgado hilo de saliva, Rin sonrió, le gustó esa sensación. Era nueva y estimulante. Al momento de ver esa sonrisa tierna, sabía que la parte tímida de su hermana comenzaba a desaparecer, ahora Len estaba feliz.

"Rin, tienes una sonrisa muy linda" Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras, con las puntas de sus dedos hacía algo que sabía, ella disfrutaba mucho; masajeaba su espalda alta suavemente.

"Nunca debí decirte que eso me agradaba" Comentó tratando de disimular sus sonrisas.

"¿Por qué no? A mí me alegra que me lo hayas dicho…" lentamente fue bajando sus manos, hasta toparse con su trasero, el cual acarició con firmeza, ignorando completamente como su hermana clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Besó uno de sus pechos cubiertos por la azulada tela, delgada, molesta, estorbosa en ese momento.

Apretando fuertemente su cadera con su brazo, Len deslizó sus dedos por debajo del sostén de Rin, acariciándolo libremente, notando como, con cada caricia, se endurecía más y más. Con la misma mano intentó abrir el seguro, torpemente sin tener éxito, soltó la cintura de Rin para intentarlo abrir con ambas manos, nuevamente si resultado.

"Torpe, eres un torpe…" Se repetía Len en pequeños susurros. Rin fue piadosa con él, poso sus manos sobre las suyas, ayudando a abrir el seguro.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se llenó de un color carmesí. Rin tuvo una reacción igual, sólo que a diferencia de su hermano, ella no se quedó congelada. Tomó el rostro de él y lo atrajo a ella, recostándose entre las sábanas y besándolo. Len deslizó su mano al busto de Rin, sujetando uno de sus pechos, hizo lo mismo con su boca, de los labios de ella salió un gemido forzado, dándole así la señal para que continuara.

Ahora fueron las manos de ella las que se aventuraron por el cuerpo de Len, dando suaves caricias en los hombros y los costados, creándole cosquillas y haciéndolo temblar. Len bajaba lentamente, repitiendo ese húmedo recorrido, dejando su rastro líquido, haciendo su pequeño camino para detenerse en el borde del pequeño pantalón corto. Levantó su cabeza para ver los azulados ojos de la chica, obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza positivo para que continuara.

Sonriendo en su interior lentamente sus dedos se introdujeron en el pantalón corto de su reflejo, despacio, disfrutaba ese momento como si llevara una eternidad esperándolo, acariciando la tersa piel que se escondía entre aquellas prendas.

Con la otra mano empezó a bajar el cierre del pantalón para arrancarlo bruscamente, Rin soltó una risita picara, pero en ella escondía toda el calor que se le junto en su entrepierna ya había hecho hasta lo imposible por controlarse, pero cuando Len introdujo sus dedos en su intimidad dando pequeños movimientos en círculo, fue el turno de ella, tomándolo del rostro con ambos manos lo beso apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él

Sorprendido pero a la vez extasiado siguió con el juego que su hermana había comenzado, enredando sus lenguas, explorando, sintiendo el dulce sabor de su boca y ahí fue donde ella separó sus bocas a disgusto de su hermano.


	12. Día VIII Parte II

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

Día VIII (II)

-¡Basta!

Esos frescos recuerdos lo estaban atormentando desde hace horas. Rin tenía razón. El de ellos era un sentimiento muy fuerte. Tanto que duele. La amaba tanto que le dolía lo más profundo de su ser, de su alma, si es que le quedaba alguna.

Aunque ya no existían otras chicas en su mente, el remordimiento de cada uno de los corazones que lastimó era latente.

Ya no le quedaba duda alguna de que pasaría la eternidad ardiendo en el infierno.

Cubrió su rostro con las mismas sábanas grisáceas que había utilizado la noche anterior, como si eso pudiera protegerlo del dolor y la culpa. Eran sentimientos demasiado fuertes, latentes, dolorosos para un simple adolescente.

Adolescencia…

Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios.

-Cuando nos dijeron que ya no podíamos dormir juntos de verdad pensé que no lo volveríamos a hacer nunca más.

Hablaba exclusivamente para sí mismo, pero por alguna razón lo hacía en voz alta.

Ese momento no podía ser peor. El remordimiento que no había sentido en años le caía encima tan de repente…Y se sentía terrible. Pero sólo había una persona en este mundo que podría estar pasándola peor.

Rin… ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

Muy lejos de allí, una joven rubia abrazaba sus rodillas en posición fetal. Se encontraba en algún lugar… En un oscuro callejón, sola, y expuesta a lo que le traiga el destino. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Ella sólo quería alejarse del dolor que martillaba su corazón, porque ella también era culpable. Si no… si no hubiera golpeado a Len, nada de esto habría pasado. Hace apenas tres días Rin sintió que había aprendido a mitigar el dolor, hacerlo a un lado, mantenerse ocupada. Ahora se preguntaba cómo rayos pudo hacerlo.

El incesto está prohibido. Las personas no se casan con sus hermanos por la misma razón que los padres no se casan con sus hijos. 'Te saldrán hijos con cola de perro' escuchó a una anciana decir en una oportunidad. En ese momento Rin, quien era sólo una niña, no imaginaba la intensidad con la que esas palabras ahora ardían en su pecho.

-Tus padres se pondrán muy tristes si te ven aquí-Habló una sombra al final del callejón.

'Mis…padres'

-Si tan sólo supieran por lo que he estado pasando… La tristeza no alcanza para describir su sufrimiento, querido Dell.  
-Anda, levántate del suelo, que cogerás un resfriado.

-No me importa.

-¿Ahh, si? Pues a mí sí, así que te llevaré a tu casa quieras o no.

No hubo grosería en el mundo que no le hubiera gritado. Sin embargo, el peliplata cargaba bastante divertido a Rin como si fuera un saco de papas, paseándola por la vereda en dirección a su casa, y despertando al vecindario para cerrar con broche de oro. Ella definitivamente no quería volver allí, pero ese loco era demasiado fuerte… No había remedio.

La cargó por las escaleras, cuando Rin ya había cesado sus maldiciones y lo único que quería era llegar sin que Len se diera cuenta. Pero su hermano se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, dejando entrar frío y viento mientras contemplaba la ciudad por la ventana abierta.

Al verlo, una fuerza sobrehumana volvió a apoderarse de cierta rubia, empujando a Dell al elevador y cerrando con fuerza. Len no escuchó más que un golpe sordo en la distancia.

Ya dentro del elevador…

-¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué huyes de Len-kun?  
-E-etto…

Los ojos de Dell se iluminaron con desprecio cuando por fin comprendió la verdadera razón de todo el teatro.

-No me digas que vosotros... ¿Len y tú…?  
-¡Traté de evitarlo! ¡Lo juro!-La rubia confesó el pecado, firmando su propia sentencia, mientras estallaba en lágrimas por centésima vez en ese día.  
-Ustedes… ¡Ustedes son hermanos! Rin, yo hubiera esperado algo así de Len, pero tú…  
-¡¡No fue mi intención!! ¡¡No fue planeado!! Sólo… pasó.  
-¡Hermanos! Dios santo… ¡Hermanos de sangre! ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si lo suyo sale mal?  
-Yo…La verdad es que esto ya no puede empeorar.  
-¡Pero has de ser idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡¡Eres una sangre fría!! ¿No te pusiste a pensar en tu familia… en los que estamos a tu alrededor?  
-Dell… por favor no me hables así… Tú no…Lo que sentimos era amor, o al menos se le parecía bastante.  
-Me das asco Kagamine Rin. Me enferma estar tan cerca de ti en este momento… ¡Eso no es amor! Estás realmente mal…  
-¿Y qué sabes tú del amor, Dell?  
-La verdad, Rin, lo único que sé es que el amor es una mierda, una mentira… como tú.

Y el joven le dedicó una última mirada de repugnancia antes de salir del espacio reducido. Rin estaba en blanco.

'Al final de cuentas, eso es lo que soy. Una mentira. Nuestro amor también lo es. No valgo nada'

Len Kagamine tampoco la estaba pasando bomba, precisamente.

Por la ventana contemplaba el paisaje de la ciudad dormida. Ya casi no había luces encendidas, salvo la de uno que otro Cibercafé. Faltaban minutos para los primeros indicios del crepúsculo, y el viento sur que daba una tonalidad liliácea a sus labios, cantaba que no faltaba mucho para que una tormenta cayera encima de la ciudad. Sus manos ahora estaban desnudas. Apenas vio el anillo en su dedo, había decidido moverse de una vez y arrojar esa joya lejos, lo más lejos que pueda… No la volvería a ver nunca más. Ahora solo quedaba el aroma a mentira en el viento, el sabor a culpa en su boca y el oscuro pecado repitiéndose una y otra vez a través de sus ojos.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse con violencia pisos más abajo, lo sacó de sus remordimientos.

¿Será posible que…?

No. Claro que no… Ella no volverá. Ella me odia… Y me lo merezco.

De…de todos modos… ¿Qué pierdo con ir a investigar?

* * *

**Si, partí por la mitad el Flash Back, no me odien :) Tal vez lo termine.. Algún día.**


	13. Día VIII Parte III O no? Perdí la cuenta

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**  
****Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

Día VIII (III)

El elevador estaba cerrado. Nadie llamaría al ascensor a estas horas de la madrugada del domingo. Allí podría pensar en silencio. Len debería estar durmiendo, al menos le quedaban unas horas antes de que el portero pillara que alguien estaba allí.

_¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?_

Las palabras de Dell habían quedado grabadas en su mente. Él tenía toda la razón, ella estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Incesto? ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para cometer semejante barbaridad? Ahora todo lo que hizo la hacía sentir sucia, o como dijo el peliplata, asquerosa.

Pero, por otra parte, no era su culpa haberse enamorado de su hermano, no del todo. Len siempre andaba por ahí exhibiéndose, dejando que su cabello colgara de esa forma tan especial, su pecho descubierto, estrenando cada semana pareja nueva, sonriendo de esa manera tan inocente y dulce… Sus ojos brillaban tan solo con recordarlo. ¡Cielos! Eso era enfermizo, ¡lo estaba haciendo de nuevo!

Tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que Len era horrible. Len era una mala persona. Len era un desgraciado, un abusador, un maldito… ¡¿Pero por qué diablos a las mujeres nos gustan los malos?!

Se levantó del suelo del pequeño elevador, y miró su reflejo destruido en el espejo. Seguramente Len estaba peor. Le consoló ver su horrible estado, sin los accesorios en el cabello y la cara destrozada por el llanto, las ojeras y la falta de sueño, se parecía bastante a un Len. Un Len que la había pasado bastante mal.

Pero…el ascensor… ¡Se estaba subiendo!

Miró el número en la pequeña pantalla. Tercer piso. Intentó parar el ascensor. Demasiado tarde.

Un joven espejo abrió la puerta, y sus rostros al encontrarse estaban bastante sorprendidos. Era una situación bastante incómoda, pero el chico no se movía, y cuando Rin intentó empujarlo y salir huyendo, Len no se lo permitió. La empujó contra la pared del elevador y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Afuera se escuchaba la orquesta de relámpagos al estilo Beethoven cuando se ponía de mal humor. Parecía que se iba a caer el cielo.

Len apretó el botón del piso número veinticinco, el más alto, para estar con ella por más tiempo. Se miraron unos segundos, el rubio lucía irritado, molesto con la humanidad, pero mil veces más, molesto consigo mismo.  
La rubia lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de saltarle al cuello, como un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Pero no podía golpearlo. No estaba de humor para soportarlo de nuevo en el hospital…

Pero este Len no tenía la culpa, el tonto parado frente a ella había despertado con sentimientos repentinos hacia ella, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Mientras no recuperara la memoria, no todo estaba perdido.

Al mismo tiempo, su gemelo pensaba en la noche aquella, y lo que le había dicho Miku sobre ella y Dell.

La pantalla marcaba '21', no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Así que tú y Dell, ¿ehh?-Dijo en un intento de tono casual, mientras observaba a los ojos a su hermana, que parecía comérselo con los ojos, pero no de una 'buena' manera.  
-No es de tu incumbencia...-Piso número '25'- Ahora, si me permites-Habló con tono dominante y haciendo señas para que se hiciera a un lado.  
-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero una vez que salgas por esa puerta, no nos volveremos a ver-Len habló en tono monótono, era tiempo de una verdadera separación, y no un espionaje desautorizado. Tenían que madurar, y dejarlo ir. No podía haber nada entre ellos, ni siquiera había espacio para la hermandad. No lo habría hasta al menos unos años de distancia.

-Tomaré esa oferta-Posó la mano en el picaporte, y luego miró hacia su costado, para observar el reflejo de Len por última vez antes de partir-Adiós…

Len giró la mirada, no quería que Rin lo vea llorar. La susodicha giró el picaporte vacilante, pero los intentos de abrir la puerta fueron en vano. Administró fuerza, e intentó abrirlo un par de veces más… Nada.

-Está atascado.  
-No seas boba, no lo sabes abrir…-Movió a su hermana a una esquina, que no era más lejana que un paso de distancia. Rin no lo miró, ella era más fuerte que él, y sabía que no lo podría abrir-Esto…no se abre…

-Te lo dije.  
-¿Y qué se supone que haremos?  
-Fue la maldita tormenta. La electricidad está fallando-respondió la hermana mientras miraba los focos parpadear, y quedar finalmente apagados.  
-Genial-dijeron al mismo tiempo, y luego cada uno retrocedió hasta paredes opuestas, demasiado cercanas en ese momento. Se sentaron en el suelo y quedaron un buen rato a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos y cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos bajo la ley del más absoluto silencio. Luego de unos minutos, fue Rin la que rompió la barrera invisible entre los dos.

-Dell y yo jamás existió. Lo dije para proteger el secreto-Lo susurró luego de un suspiro y sin darle mucha importancia, pero los ojos de Len brillaron como diamantes al escucharla hablar de nuevo, y decir palabras que para él eran las más bellas del mundo, de alguna manera lo animaba, le daba esperanzas, pero para algo que no podía ser.  
-¿O sea que lo golpeé en vano…?  
-Sí, pero la verdad no me arrepiento porque…espera un segundo. ¿Cuándo te conté yo de Dell?

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que volvían locas a quienquiera que la contemple de cerca.

-¡Tú ya recuperaste la memoria! ¡Por qué no me dijiste maldito!-Rin le propinó un golpe en la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa con la violencia, fue un golpe fuerte, pero no como para lastimarlo.  
-¡Ahh! ¡Eso dolió, aún tengo la cabeza sensible!-El rubio no borró su sonrisa, se la devolvía, estaba muy divertido, y se sobaba la cabeza con las manos para darle más drama a la situación.  
-Pues lo tienes bien merecido-Se defendió la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún recostada en la pared y sentada.  
-Lo sé…

Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo en la oscuridad, Len volvió a hacer uso de la palabra.  
-Perdóname Rin, por todo esto…  
-No fue sólo tu culpa, yo me dejé llevar…  
-¿Crees que si no hubiéramos ido a aquella fiesta, las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes?  
-Lo dudo, eso era una bomba de tiempo… Además ya no podemos volver atrás. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Len asintió, mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban. De repente miró a los ojos a Rin por primera vez en un buen rato, y habló con tono casual.

-Este lugar… ¿No te trae recuerdos?  
-Dios… claro que sí-Dijo mientras contemplaba el lugar y se ruborizaba.  
-La primera vez…  
-¿Qué?  
-Que aquí, contigo también fue mi primera vez…  
-No jodas… ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Y qué hay de Luka, Miku y todas las demás?  
-Me entretuve, pero jamás rompí mi promesa, hasta nosotros.  
-Wow… ahora estoy incómoda-Habló la rubia, mientras reprimía una risita histérica, y jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

* * *

**Adivina Adivinador, ¿qué tiene pensado hacernos Moon ahora?**

Fácil, Moon se va por 15 días a visitar a sus abuelos al interior.. so.. si no se muere o se mata, volverá y les subirá toda la historia hasta el final.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos, por los reviews y por apoyarme tanto, de verdad los quiero muchísimo, a todos los que entran al FF para ver si he actualizado.. DE VERDAD, LOS AMO!

Y ahora estoy mucho más abierta a cosas diferentes, me he puesto a escribir una historia sobre una preparatoria, y otra sobre algo paranormal. Fantasmas y almas en pena.

Me ha costado trabajo, pero creo que ya estoy en forma, y estos días me los tomaré para pensar un poco.. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez cuando vuelva decida ponerme a publicar una que otra cosita, ya extraño a los gemelos.

Si alguien quiere leer algo diferente, estoy como Moon Kagamine en el fictionpress, ya saben.

POR CIERTO:  
El maldito Lemon no lo escribí yo, lo escribió Mariana, una estimada compueblana a la que quiero muucho (: Y ella, para cuando vuelva, me traerá la SEGUNDA PARTE DEL LEMON! OMG!  
Con dedicatoria y todo :P

Así que agárrense fuerte, porque creo que esa segunda parte será para gente algo mayor xD


	14. De silencios incómodos y finales felices

**Un secreto, una rosa y un 'te quiero'**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este es un proyecto DE FANS Y PARA FANS. No hay ganancia monetaria en la realización de este trabajo.

De silencios incómodos y finales felices

Otro silencio incómodo. Las respiraciones de ambos retumbaban en el reducido espacio a oscuras, mientras Len cavilaba como en la quinta a fondo buscando la manera de rescatar las sobras de la hermandad que hubo alguna vez entre ellos dos.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – Habló la chica, luego de resolver que su hermano era demasiado retrasado como para decir algo.

Len se encogió de hombros, gesto que fue imposible de ver para Rin, por lo que terminó diciendo:

- No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Resolver esta mierda no es mala idea.

Él asintió, respiró profundo y habló despacio, como quien va hablando mientras piensa cosas.

- No podemos seguir ignorándolo. Nuestros caminos se cruzan una y otra vez, y aunque nos separemos el destino siempre nos vuelve a juntar. Como magnetos.

No era la primera vez que Len pensaba de esa manera, pero nunca antes lo había soltado de forma tan directa.

- Tampoco podemos dejarlo como un secreto. Dell lo sabe.

Len abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y subió el tono apenas dándose cuenta.

- ¡¿Lo sabe?! ¿Y cómo es que ese idiota ha descubierto eso, pues?

- ¡Hey, no grites! Que él lo pilló solito hace unos minutos.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Ignoraban qué rayos había ido a hacer Dell con semejante información en la punta de la lengua. No podían hacer nada, de todas maneras.

- Definitivamente no vamos a hacerlo público – Esta vez fue Len quien continuó la conversación.

- Eso es obvio.

El rubio buscó su rostro en la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues porque no soportaría ver las caras de mamá y papá si se enteraran.

Las luces se encendieron por sorpresa en el elevador metálico antes de que él pudiera objetar algo. Las compuertas se abrieron casi inmediatamente, ambos se levantaron y los maltratados rostros de los adolescentes se encontraron con los de las dos personas que menos se esperaría que estuviesen en ese sitio.

Inmediatamente los jóvenes retrocedieron hasta que sus espaldas se encontraron con las paredes en un intento desesperado de salir de allí.

- ¿Te referías a caras como ésas? – Preguntó Len en tono de susurro, mientras se giraba para ver a su hermana y trataba de evitar las fuertes miradas que se posaban sobre él. Miradas molestas. Miradas amenazantes. Miradas de desaprobación. Miradas mortales. Pueden apostarlo. Y para colmo, la sonrisa arrogante de Dell se posaba triunfante por encima del hombro de la figura más alta.

- ¿Es broma? Son peores. Y por mucho – La joven tomó la mano del Kagamine como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ellos ya lo sabían. Y ahora ya no tendrían que pensar si salir huyendo o hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese momento la única opción disponible era defender su amor, y sus cabezas, de paso.

La joven con ojos cristalizados se dispuso a ser la primera voz. En realidad, ella no sabía si reírse o llorar. Por lo tanto, enojarse era la primera reacción coherente que podía tener.

- ¡Idiotas! Les damos la espalda por dos malditos segundos y ¡tienen jodidas mariposas en la cabeza! ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Los rubios bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza. La misma pregunta había retumbado por sus cabezas una y otra vez, sin respuesta aparente.

- No fue nuestra intención…

- Nos dejamos llevar…

- Pero ya no podemos volver atrás.

- Lo que sentimos es real.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar. La figura más alta posó la mano en el hombro de la figura más pequeña, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Ya basta.

- Era más que obvio que esa voz era palabra mayor. Incluso Dell dejó de lado su sonrisa idiota para quedar con el semblante serio.

- Me preguntaba cuando lo admitirían – continuó impasible – La verdad es que sospechaba de algo así desde hace unos años.

La mujer más bajita se giró con sorpresa e indignación - ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

- Me oíste.

- ¿O sea que vas a permitir que arruinen sus vidas así? – Irrumpió Dell en la conversación.

- ¿Tenemos alternativa, acaso? Si es lo que quieren… no somos nadie para impedirlo.

Los rubios se miraron sorprendidos. No sabían si alegrarse por esas palabras o pensar que era la calma antes de la tormenta. Ahora que lo suyo era bien sabido, más de una tormenta tendrían que enfrentar. Eran ellos contra la ley. Ellos contra la religión. Ellos contra los principios. Ellos contra el mundo. Pero ellos juntos, en fin.

La figura más alta dio un paso atrás. La luz de la ventana dio de lleno en su rostro, iluminando sus cabellos castaños. En efecto, se trataba de Sakine Meiko. – Quería venir a verlo con mis propios ojos.

La otra persona no tuvo más remedio que imitar su reacción. Aquél rostro de porcelana fue pobremente iluminado, pero permitiendo identificar a la más bajita de los tres, Miku Hatsune. – No puedo dar crédito a mis oídos, Meiko. Y de todas las mujeres hermosas en este mundo, Len, jamás pensé que terminarías con una como ella… con una… una… Rin.

La susodicha apretó los puños, pero sin embargo se le adelantaron. – Permíteme que lo dude, Miku querida. Desde hace tiempo ya que Len me había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien. Y tuvo el descaro de decírmelo en medio de nuestra cita – La de ojos rojizos sonrió - ¿No es verdad, Len?

- Tienes razón – Se limitó a decir. Ella siempre tenía razón.  
Su gemela miró a Len, con evidente sorpresa e incomodidad, pero sin soltar su mano ni por un segundo.

- Entonces, supongo que ya no queda más que hacer aquí.

Meiko rodeó a Miku con el brazo conduciéndola escaleras abajo sin que esta pudiera objetar nada. Dell, en cambio, estaba anonadado en su sitio. Meiko, la maestra, consejera y confidente de todos en el instituto siempre era la última palabra. La voz de la razón. Él la trajo con la esperanza de que les grite un par de verdades o les eche unas cuantas maldiciones por incestuosos.

Len, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con respecto al joven parado frente a ellos sin intención aparente de irse, decidió hablar - ¿Estás bien?

Dell sonrió con amargura. Dio un paso al frente y le plantó al rubio un golpe en el rostro que le llegó de lleno en la mejilla haciéndolo golpearse de nuevo contra la pared del ascensor. Luego, el joven de cabello color plata soltó – Ahora sí estoy bien.

Se desempolvó las manos y siguió el camino que habían tomado Miku y Meiko hace unos minutos, soltando una risotada digna de un trastornado mental.

Luego de unos segundos, fue Len quien volvió a hablar.

- No me defendiste – Soltó con algo de molestia mientras se sobaba la mejilla lastimada.  
- ¿No lo hice? – Repitió ella.  
- No. Cuando golpeé a Dell, tú me mandaste a emergencias, pero cuando él me devuelve el favor, tú no le haces ni cosquillas.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada – Pues tú si te lo merecías.- Al ver que él no parecía entender, continuó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre enrollarte con tu hermana de sangre? Tú, amigo mío, tienes un problema.

De inmediato, los rostros reflejos estallaron en carcajadas.

_Y así sería por siempre. Hermanos, amigos, amantes o todo junto, Rin y Len siempre serían la misma pareja dispareja con las bromas, travesuras, peleas y brutalidades que sólo ellos pueden hacer. Ellos nunca perderían su esencia, su inocencia. Ellos nunca se dejarían vencer. Ellos nunca dejarían de sacrificarse por el otro. Porque ellos siempre se pertenecerían el uno al otro. Siempre se entenderían. Siempre se ayudarían. Siempre se amarían._

_Y si eso implica que se enfrenten a la ley, la religión o al mundo entero, no cabe duda de que lo harían._

- Así que… ¿ganamos? – Preguntó Len tentando terreno.  
- Eso parece. Pero no bajes la guardia. Mañana nos espera otra batalla.

_El Len y la Rin de esta historia defendieron su amor de todos y cada uno de los que se atrevieron a cuestionar y sacar a lucir la maldita moral que les metieron en el cerebro. Porque Rin y Len contaban con un justificativo que ninguno de esos idiotas podía cuestionar. El Amor._

"Nunca conocí un amor así, que pueda llevarme tan alto. Alto hasta llegar, más alto que el sol, y ver pequeño el universo. Gracias por tu amor. Gracias por estar. Gracias por amarme sin dudar. Gracias una vez, y mil veces más".

_Y aquellos que sintieron ese sentimiento alguna vez no dudaron ni una sola vez a la hora de aceptar la naturaleza de los hermanos. Tal es el caso de Megurine Luka, Meiko Sakine y los mismos padres de los gemelos. Porque con la fe se derriban montañas, con la voluntad se llega al cielo, y con el amor se quitan todas las piedras del camino._

_Y con la paz que llenó sus corazones, los gemelos se ganaron un merecido "Felices para siempre"._

_Un secreto: _

No hay secretos que de verdad se lleven a la tumba. Desde el momento que se lo cuentas a un tercero, esto deja de ser secreto. Si no querías que todos lo supieran, ¿por qué lo contaste en primer lugar? Y además, si tú le cuentas a alguien una cosa tuya, es porque no pudiste guardártela para ti mismo. Y si no pudiste hacerlo, ¿cómo esperas que alguien más lo haga, cuando ni siquiera es un secreto suyo?  
El secreto de un amor prohibido. Un amor imposible. Un amor mudo, que se terminó gritando por todos los cielos, si hasta fue publicado en internet…

_Una rosa:_

El símbolo milenario del amor. La flor perfecta. La favorita de muchas mujeres… la rosa. Pero toda rosa digna de admirar tiene sus espinas. También, se dice que una rosa es lo más cercano a la perfección, si es que existe algo perfecto en este mundo. ¿Pero cómo puede ser una rosa perfecta, si mientras más te aferras a ella, sus espinas te causan más dolor? Tal vez por eso se la compare constantemente con el Amor.

_Un 'Te Quiero': _

Te quiero. La forma más común y corriente de demostrarle afecto a quien aprecias. Dos amigos, amantes, hermanos, novios, esposos, parientes, compañeros de trabajo o escuela, e inclusive dos completos desconocidos pueden dedicarse estas simples palabras, sin ser conscientes de todo lo que implica. Porque querer es uno de los verbos más confusos… ¿Me quiere? ¿Por qué querer y no amar? ¿Hay alguna diferencia en especial? Un 'te quiero' se puede malinterpretar mil y un veces más. Porque lo usamos tantas veces y de tantas formas distintas que tiende a perder su significado, como tantos otros vocablos.

_Un Secreto,_ implica obviamente el desafío que se les pone a los protagonistas para cumplir, _una Rosa_, por más amarilla que fuese, simboliza el amor, en el cual mientras más fuerte te aferras a él, más perjudicadas salen tus manos, porque es un amor enfermizo, un amor prohibido, un amor adictivo. Y _un 'Te Quiero'_, por la evidente confusión que pueden producir estas dos palabras para todo ser humano que se precie y se proponga cuestionárselo.

Por eso, ese es el nombre de esta historia, aunque haya sido capaz de descifrarlo únicamente al terminarla.

**  
Wow. Me puse sentimental a la hora de escribir este final. Me pareció innecesario escribir más allá de una simple risa inocente. Porque Len y Rin, para mí, siempre serán dos niños inocentes que se perdieron en este mundo cruel. Un mundo prejuicioso y superficial. Un mundo en el que a pesar de todo, terminaron felices. **

**Y yo también sentí una enorme paz al terminar esta historia que me ha enseñado tanto. Me he desarrollado mucho mientras escribía este trabajo y crecí como escritor y persona. Y gran parte de eso se lo debo a ustedes. **

**Y en cuanto al final… supongo que es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Tomando en cuenta que al momento de inspirarme, volvía de una discusión con una persona que, sin leer esta historia, sintió una profunda repulsión, bastante parecida a la de Dell, al enterarse de que estaba escribiendo sobre incesto. La discusión no terminó muy bien, pero gracias a esa persona surgió el final que en lo personal me ha gustado mucho. **

**Oyasumi; Si alguien quiere decir algo, ya saben (:**

Quién sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver.

Este fue un trabajo hecho y derecho por Moon Kagamine. Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron incondicionalmente, entre ellos cito a Ukyo-San, Nelliel, Ikiru, Annie, Alice, Jinki, Rin, Rinny, y cada uno de los que dejaron comentarios con o sin sentido. Incluso los que nunca dijeron nada. Porque las ganas de que me dejaran un comentario alguna vez me hizo querer mejorar cada vez más. Ahora, les toca escribir a ustedes.

¿Ha valido la pena? ¿Todo mi esfuerzo, mi tiempo? ¿Todo su tiempo?

**  
Porque a fin de cuentas lo que más quiero es que su tiempo leyendo esto haya valido la pena, y si no, GOMENN!**

Creo que me he quedado corta de inspiración, muero por escribir pero ya me he memorizado la mayoría de los programas de televisión, y como saben, para comedias no sirvo, por lo tanto… estaré rogando que otra estrella fugaz ilumine mi mente poco iluminada xD De preferencia, una que me haga escribir otra historia bonita como ésta… Y si alguno se lo ha preguntado alguna vez, sí, ahora volví a aceptar solicitudes. Si se les ha ocurrido algo que no saben cómo redactar, pídanme consejo, con confianza, o si quieren les ayudo con la trama, o la desarrollo yo misma si es mi estilo lo que quieren.

**Esto de haber borrado todos mis trabajos lo tomo como un nuevo comienzo, que ya algunos me daban algo de vergüenza.  
¡¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y HASTA PRONTO!!**  
**  
Moon Kagamine **


End file.
